Hot and Cold
by supersdude
Summary: “My names Jacob Black” he said to her. “Not dog or mutt.” From that moment on things would never be the same between Alice Cullen and Jacob Black. Will things change for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no characters or the Twilight series. **

Relief that was the emotion flowing through Alice Cullen. She came back to Forks fearing the worst. Perhaps she would find a weeping Mr. Swan, or even worse witness Bella's mangled body being brought from the ocean. However, she was pleasantly surprised to find neither. Well at first she found nothing but an empty house, so she decided to wait. It wasn't long before someone walked through the door and to her surprise it was Bella Swan. Confusion and joy were the most prominent emotions running through her when the girl, well now woman, walked through the door. As things settled down, it became relief. After a quick question and answer about how in the heck she was alive, and answering Bella's questions on Edward. (Not that there was much she could answer.) They sat in a silence.

Suddenly, Alice scrunched up her nose as if someone placed onions or a foul odor in front of her. Taking a look around she didn't see anyone else so it must have been Bella. "What is that God awful smell? It's like…wet dog" she didn't want to sound rude but the smell really was becoming quite unbearable.

Bella looked down, almost as if she was guilty of something. "That's probably me" Bella answered her, avoiding her gaze. _'Why would Bella smell like wet dog?'_ Alice thought, though she didn't have to wait for an answer. "I-it's Jacob."

Jacob. The name didn't sound familiar at all. Though if he smelled like wet dog, she was a bit glad that she did not know this Jacob. "Jacob who?" questioned Alice raising an eyebrow.

"Jacob's kind of..a werewolf" Bella explained. She wasn't necessarily answering the question of who Jacob was, but rather what he was. Alice let out a scoff at her statement.

"Bella. Werewolves are not good company to keep" she said showing her obvious distaste for the creatures. Now given any other circumstances, Bella might agree however this was Jacob they were talking about! He had been nothing but good to her, and even Sam and the rest of the pack weren't half bad. Well that is if you didn't count their first encounter outside Jacob's house.

"Speak for yourself" came a voice from the doorway causing Alice to jump up from her seat. "And the same could be said about blood suckers." referring to her comment of werewolves being bad company. It was as if he was speaking down to her, but there was something about this boy that intrigued Alice. If it were not for that horrid smell, she might have enjoyed his company. "I had to see you were safe" Jacob explained as he caught the questioning gaze of Bella.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here" Bella spoke softly, still sitting in her position on the couch.

"Guess I don't care" the werewolf responded. His hair was matted from the rain, and his clothes drenched.

"Well I'm not going to hurt her" Alice finally spoke up in her innocent voice. In a way she was trying to let him know that he could leave. That was when his eyes turned to her. She couldn't help but notice the intensity that was held within those gorgeous brown eyes. Wait, gorgeous? No! Just brown and intense eyes.

"No your just a harmless Cullen" he said, a bit mockingly. "I'm talking about the other blood sucker that tried to kill Bella because of you."

Realization hit Alice as she looked towards Bella, "Victoria?" She didn't think Victoria would come back to Forks after they killed James, but now that she thought about it. The idea of her attacking Bella wouldn't be too far fetched.

"Yeah, Victoria's been around" Bella said nodding her head.

"I didn't see her…" Alice trailed off. "I didn't see you get pulled out of the water either." Today just seemed to be full of revelations as she turned towards Jacob with an accusing glare. "I can't see past you and your pack of muts!" There she had crossed the line!

"Don't get me upset, or else things are going to get very ugly" Jacob responded through clenched teeth. Before he could even think of moving closer Bella was between the two of them begging for him to stop.

"I'll give you some time" Alice said as she walked away, her eyes still glued to Jacob's. It was as if something was preventing her from looking away, though she convinced herself it was the fact that she didn't want to turn her back to the werewolf.

"Y-you're coming back right?" Bella asked as if she were afraid that once again the Cullens would be out of her life.

"As soon as you put the dog out" replied Alice before turning and walking out the door. Bella turned to Jacob only to see his nostrols flaring as he continued looking at the door Alice had just walked out of. Without a word he walked towards the door, ignoring Bella's protest. Pulling the door open roughly, he saw the vampire still there. Grabbing her arm he spun her towards him. Alice couldn't help but feel a warmth from the contact between them.

"My names Jacob Black" he said to her. "Not dog or mutt."

Alice glanced down at his hand holding onto her arm. "I'll keep that in mind" she replied pulling her arm away. A part of her was disappointed that the warmth had now left her body, especially since the rain was not helping.

Jacob no longer had an expression of angry, but one of confusion. Something just didn't feel right. Well that's not the right words. There was just something that felt different after she had pulled her arm away. Before the sensations flowing through his blood were clear: anger, hatred, and even some concern for Bella. Now it was all mixed up in confusion. It was as if some part of him became saddened when she pulled away.

"Jake….Jake.." Bella's voice brought the young teen back to his senses and he realized he had been staring at Alice for quite some time. "Are you okay?" judging from her expression, Bella was obviously concerned about the state of mind her wolf friend was currently in.

"I-I'm fine" Jacob managed as he took a shaky step back. "I've-uh-I've got to go." Without another word he turned and headed back to his truck. Getting in he started the engine, and took off without so much as a good-bye. Bella watched as her friend drove off with a confused expression. Glancing over to Alice the vampire simply shrugged and headed back for the door. As they walked back in the telephone rang…

_'What was that?'_ thought Jacob as he pushed the gas down, forcing the truck to drive faster. One second he was seething at that blood sucker…no, her name was Alice. One second he wanted to bite Alice's head off and the next he didn't know what to feel. When he had grabbed her, her skin was as cold as it was pale. His warmth against the cold, it seemed to balance each other out. As if it were…right. _'No, that can't be right. I just need some sleep is all.'_ Jacob tried to convince himself the rest of the way home, but it seemed that his mind never seemed to agree. Especially in his sleep.

* * *

Her face flashed in front of him, covered in a golden glow. Then it disappeared in as if a strong wind came through and blew it away. The heavenly image was replaced by a scene. A beautiful scene to be exact. Green meadows, tall trees, and of course the slight clouds that always hung over Forks.

"Jacob, it's beautiful" spoke the voice of the woman. It was as if he was watching it in third person and he couldn't see the face of the woman. Only her magnificent voice.

"I found it when I was traveling through the forest on patrol. It reminded me of you" said a second voice which he clearly recognized as his own voice.

"Oh Jakey" the mysterious woman said as she threw her arms around Jacob, or himself rather. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alice.."

Jacob shot up from his bed with a start. Did he hear that correctly? Putting his head in his hands he took a deep breath. There had to be some sort mistake, or perhaps it was a nightmare. Glancing at the dream catcher that hung above his bed he glared at it. "You're supposed to keep bad dreams away" he muttered before falling back against his pillow.

Was it such a bad dream?

Of course it was! It was about Alice and him saying that he loved her. He was in love with Bella last time he checked. But what was love? He knew he wanted to protect Bella from any danger, and she was definitely his best friend but for some reason there wasn't that same want there was just a day ago. Their wasn't a need to be around every day. What was going on!?

He would have to talk to Sam tomorrow. Sam was the Alpha, he would know what was going on and what to do. Jacob would just have to be anonymous when it came to the identity of the person.

* * *

"Sam, when you first imprinted, what was it like?" asked Jacob as he tried to be casual as he could. They were inside Emily's house; well Sam, himself, and Emily were. The others were outside horsing around. At his question Sam glanced over at Emily as she simply smiled in return.

"Well it's hard to describe" the Alpha responded. "You want to be with that person whenever you can. If the person is in danger, you want to protect them at any cost."

"Did you ever have a dream about them?" he questioned curiously. Maybe it was just a dream and it meant nothing more.

"A dream? Not that I recall" Sam answered. "Have you imprinted on someone, Jacob?"

"Uh, no" Jacob said sternly. "I was just a bit curious is all." Emily simply looked at Jacob with an amused look as if she knew he was lying. She had been around the pack long enough, he wouldn't be surprised if she could hear everyone's thoughts as well.

"Well whoever she is, she's a lucky girl" Emily said despite the young wolfs insistence that there was no woman.

"There's no woman, probably because it's a man" snickered Quil as the others came inside.

"Oh hush now and eat up" Emily ordered as Jacob gave her a thankful nod. The last thing he needed was the pack finding out that he possibly imprinted on a Alice. Since when did he start thinking of her by her name? He needed to get out of here, breathe in some fresh air.

"I'll catch you guys later. You know how to reach me" he said as he got up and left. As he walked down the stairs he could hear Quil calling out something about man-lover. He couldn't help but snicker. Sometimes he really hated them, but they were his brothers and he could never change that.

Traveling through the forest, he didn't bother to change into his wolf form. There were just some things that he enjoyed doing as a human. Climbing through the trees and over the small streams he had no idea where exactly he was going, just that he was going somewhere. Going through the changes that he did, certainly made climbing easier. Finally, he reached his destination, not that he had the place in mind. It was on the face of a cliff but you would never expect it. When you thought of cliff you pictured rocks, dirt, and an overall unpleasant place. This was different. There were flowers growing on the hill, and luscious green grass. The trees were fully covered in leaves, and around the edges were various rose bushes. It all seemed so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

'I love you'

Jacob turned around quickly but there was no one there. Shaking his head he figured it was time for him to head home. Hopefully he would be able to sleep without any trouble or any more nightmares, (he refused to believe they were legitimate dreams.)

**One Week Later**

An entire week passed and nothing changed. Well one thing changed, ever since the first dream Jacob didn't have another dream. However, that was the only difference. The feelings were still there and as each day progressed they grew that much stronger. Any longer and Jacob was going to go crazy. He never thought the day would come when he wanted those bloo--Cullens back. Then it happen. Bella was back and after another day the entire clan had moved back into their gateway in the woods. Now came the hard part. He had to figure out a way to talk to Alice…alone.

The only option seemed to be to wait. Bella informed him that she was on punishment do to her little escape to Italy and the only person allowed to visit her without restriction was Alice. It all seemed to work out for Jacob.

Alice walked out of Bella's house with a smile on her face. Being the only one to have consistent visits with the girl, it was always fun to have their little talks; even when she did most of the talking. As she walked to her car she stopped in her tracks as a scent filled the air. "Well it's not wet, but still a dog" she said as she turned to see Jacob Black walking towards her.

"Alice right?" he asked with an actual smile on his face. God the smell he was getting from her was insufferable but everything else about her was insatiable.

"Uh, yeah, Jacob Black, not dog" she replied with a small smile. That was the first time he had ever seen her smile and it could be his last letting him die happy. "Bella's inside but she grounded. I'm not sure Charlie will let you see her."

"I'm actually here to see you" he said almost whispering out the last part. Unfortunately for him he was talking to a vampire with great senses.

"Me?" Alice repeated with a shocked expression on her face. Looking at Jacob, she never noticed how handsome the young man was. Perhaps that was because they were normally trying to bite each others heads off and by they she meant their respective kinds. But now standing across from him in a civilized manner, it wasn't all too bad.

"Uh yeah" Jacob said rubbing the back of his neck. He was obviously nervous about whatever he wanted to talk about. During the silence Alice made a note to buy some nose plugs incase she had any encounters with Jacob in the near future. Wait she wanted to encounter him in the future? "I was just wondering, since that night. Have you felt any different?"

"Different…how?" Alice asked not understanding exactly what he was getting at. "I mean my want to tear your head off isn't exactly there as it was the first time but other than that, nothing different." Unknown to Alice this caused his insides to jump for joy. So she could stand him! It was progress, given slow progress, but progress nonetheless. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just--" "-Jake?"

A voice from the doorway cut him off as he turned around to see his best friend standing in the doorway. Looking at her now seemed so different compared to the way he looked at her only a week or two ago. "Hey Bella" he said with a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not taking note of how odd the picture of her best friend and Alice being near each other was.

"I-uh-came to see you. That is if your dad lets me" Jacob lied.

"Well come in, I'm sure he won't mind" Bella said motioning for him to come in. Jacob turned towards Alice, a bit saddened that he had to leave her.

"Until next time Jacob Black" Alice said as she got into her car.

As she drove off Bella waved and pulled Jacob into the house. It was almost a delayed reaction as she realized Jake had been out there talking to Alice. "Wait, were you talking to Alice?" He didn't say anything but simply nodded. "You do know that's Alice Cullen right? The woman you wanted to hurt just a week ago?" Bella wanted to verify that he knew who he was talking to and had not mistaken her for someone else.

"Yes, I know who it was Bella" Jacob replied letting out an exasperated sigh. If there was one person he could tell it was Bella. Cullen couldn't read her thoughts, so he would never know if he was around her. But would she verbally tell him? No, Bella was his best friend and she wouldn't betray that trust. Raising his eyes he looked at his friend with eyes that obviously had a secret within them. Possibly more so than when he was hiding being a werewolf from her. "Bella, can I tell you something that no one else can know?"

"Y-yeah of course Jake. You know you can always trust me" Bella responded as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Ever since finding out about the pack and the life Jacob had to live with it was as if she had a new understanding of the teen. When it came to Jacob she could put her own troubles aside and just listen. After all she tended to be a much better listener than speaker.

"Bella, I mean no one. Not even Edward" the tone in his voice had become much more serious and the look in his eyes told her how intense this secret was. A simple nod was all that he needed to understand that he had one-hundred percent confidentiality with the woman in front of him. "You remember the other night…when Alice first returned?" he paused and glanced at Bella as she gave him a nod. "Well I think there's a possibility that I may have imprinted on her."

"You what?" Bella said in response. She didn't know what imprint was but it didn't sound good.

"Imprinting. It's when we, werewolves that is, find our soul mate. It's not something we can control, it just sorta…happens. After that you can't stop feelings from developing. The wolf will want to be with the imprintee whenever he can, to protect her, love her, you name it. They saw the imprintee always has a choice but so far I haven't met a werewolf that didn't have his imprintee as his spouse. It's like after being imprinted the two are destined to be together" Jacob explained after a long breath. Looking at Bella he tried to gage her reaction but so far he was getting nothing.

"Are you saying Alice Cullen is your soul mate?" Bella questioned but before he could answer she spoke again. "But she's married to Jasper. Not to mention a vampire, and the fact that you are sixteen years old!"

"I told you there's nothing I can do about it! Do you think I imprinted on her by choice!" Jacob snapped back. He found himself getting angered by Bella's words. Mainly the fact that she was married.

"Can't you date someone else?" Bella asked, a question out of curiosity. Her tone was no longer as harsh as it had been.

"I could but it won't feel the same. It won't feel right" Jacob replied hanging his head as if in shame. "She'll feel it too, soon being with Jasper just won't feel as right as it should. Maybe it doesn't work on vampires but that's how it is in a normal situation."

Bella seemed to be thinking on something as silence soon filled the room. How would Alice take the news? Would Jacob tell her? Jasper certainly wouldn't be pleased by this. "Fine."

"Fine?" Jacob repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'll help you, but only because I don't want to see my best friend walking around with puppy eyes all day" she teased. "I doubt she'll take it well if you just come out and tell her. So I guess I could arrange a date for the three of us and mysteriously disappear so you can get to know each other."

"You would do that for me? Bella I don't know how to thank you!" Jacob pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well you can't start by letting me go" she struggled to breath under his bone crushing hug. "Besides I always thought Jasper was a bit creepy."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so there it is. What do you guys think? As a person who has never read the books, I hope it was alright. In case you haven't noticed, Jacob/Bella will have an awesome friendship or at least I'll try to make it that way. This story was spurred completely on that scene in the movie which starts the story which is pretty odd since I'm not a huge twilight fan to begin with. I did try to do some research and please correct me if I got some information wrong. I'm not really sure how imprinting works but I think I got the general idea. Why this coupling appeals to me I have no clue but we'll see where it goes. Don't forget, I love having my stories favorited and put on alert lists but I really love feedback and reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome but flaming is not =].


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella Swan felt quite proud of herself. She arranged it all by herself without any suspicious of her having a second agenda in mind. All it took was a call to Alice and ask her if she would want to go to the movies with her. The spunky vampire responded with a yes, as expected. Then she visited Jacob and told her that she was going to the movies. At first his response was that he wasn't in the mood. It seemed that just having to be away from Alice was getting him in a down mood recently. Therefore it only made sense that when she said the vampire would be going, he immediately changed his mind. Thus her plan was complete. Now it was just the last step that she had to execute.

Once they were inside the movies and comfortable, she would leave the theaters with an excuse such as going to use the bathroom. From there it was up to Jacob to get the wheels moving. She just hoped her best friend didn't freeze up when his opportunity came. There was no way this would be ruined as Alice couldn't seem to see Jacob in her visions. Therefore she would only see herself and Bella at the movies. Bella had her own prediction that Jacob would be in Ms. Cullen's future.

"Bella!" cried Alice as she skipped over and pulled her 'sister' into a tight hug.

"Hey Alice, are you ready to see the movie?" Bella asked as she smiled up at her friend. Just in case she had brought a pair of nose plugs for whoever needed them more.

"Of course, what are we seeing again?" she questioned as she looked up at the list of movies now playing.

"Well the blind side is out. It's a movie about a football player" Bella responded. Personally she didn't know the summary but Alice seemed to like every movie and Jake was usually into these type of sports movies.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go" Alice said heading for the ticket window.

"Um, actually we're waiting for someone else" Bella said. Alice gave her a questioning look which Bella couldn't lie to if she wanted to. "It's Jacob. He invited me to the movies after I invited you, I just couldn't say no so I made it a date for the three of us." Okay so she couldn't completely lie, but she had the ability to bend the truth around her friend.

Alice pondered her options for a minute. She could just go home, but she really wasn't doing anything at home any how. She would just have to enjoy the movie while fending off that horrid smell. "Fine, but you have to sit in between us."

"Great" Bella said with a joyful smile on her face.

"Bella, Alice" called Jake as he walked towards the two women.

"You know I didn't know pets were allowed in the movies" teased Alice. Normally, Jacob might have been infuriated by her comment, but instead he smiled. Just hearing her voice again for the first time in a week was heaven for the werewolf.

"Shall we get our tickets?" Jacob said motioning towards the ticket booth. Pulling out his wallet he paid for himself and Alice causing Bella to scowl at him as she paid for her own ticket.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you Jacob" Alice said with a genuine smile. Bella responded by rolling her eyes, however she was also smiling as this seemed to be some progress with getting Alice to be civil towards Jacob.

"Why don't you two grab the seats while I get the popcorn" Bella instructed the pair as she stepped into the food line. Jacob and Alice shared a look before heading into the movie theater. Alice walked normally, while Jacob was a nervous wreck on the inside. Her smell, not her vampire scent, but Alice's smell was intoxicating. Looking over the fair sized crowd, they searched for seats before finding a pair of there towards the end of a row.

"Ladies first" Jacob offered as she took the first seat. He moved to take the seat next to her but felt Alice pushing him over.

"Don't push you luck Jacob Black. Bella is sitting right in between us" she informed him. Jacob let out a disappointed groan as he sat in his own seat. While the waited for a certain human to return with their food, a little small talk seemed like the best way to pass the time.

"So what's it like…being a werewolf that is" Alice asked. This surprised Jacob as he had been thinking for the past few minutes on a conversation starter and yet she had been the one to initiate talk. It surprised him but it was also pleasant.

"Um, well it's hard to explain really" Jacob replied after a few thoughtful seconds. No one had ever really asked him what it was like to be a werewolf so he didn't know exactly how to answer the question. "Not trying to find a weakness are you?"

"How could you say such a thing" Alice said slapping him lightly on the arm. "I would never hurt a friend of Bella's, no matter what they smell like." A smile crossed his face as he heard her speak. If she did want to find a weakness, he'd probably tell her anyway.

"I happen to have put cologne on today, so everyone else thinks I smell perfectly fine" Jacob replied.

Alice closed her eyes and tried her best to get past the smell of dog until the slight scent of Calvin Klein. Shockingly, it brought a slight smile to her lips. "Well I guess if you can get past that terrible smell then it isn't too bad."

"See, now was that so hard?" he said happy that she could at least stand being near him without wanting to show up. "Personally, I just try my best to breath through my mouth so I don't have to smell you. Though sometimes I can taste it and it's almost as bad as Bella's cooking." When he finished his small rant he turned to see Alice with her jaw open, offended that he was saying that she stunk. Turning in her seat she folded her arms across her chest and stared straight ahead. The young wolf's smile dropped immediately.

"Alice, I was just kidding you know" he added quickly. For all he knew, the small progress he had just made was just wiped away. "You don't smell bad, you actually smell like.." he paused to take a quick whiff, trying his best to block out the scent of vampire. "…strawberries. Fresh strawberries actually." He did love strawberries. They were quite intoxicating.

Alice smiled slightly despite her not being pleased. Uncrossing her arms she looked back at Jacob giving up her silent treatment. Looking at the young man she noticed a certain look in his big brown eyes. It was…different. She didn't know what the correct word to describe it but it was not something she had seen before.

"Wow, you two are both still in one piece" Bella said jokingly as she moved to her seat, popcorn and soda in hand. Truth was, she had been a tiny bit nervous about the whole situation but seeing them both sitting and in a good mood, she felt her nerves slip away.

"Jacob isn't too bad to be around. Besides, he said I smell like strawberries" Alice said smiling at her friend. Bella smiled back before giving Jacob a look.

"Oh did he?"

Alice nodded before speaking again, "Yes, and he also suggested you get cooking lessons." At this Jacob cringed in his seat. That wasn't exactly what he had said but he doubted Bella would listen to his protest. Taking her seat, she glared at Jake for a minute before another idea came into her mind.

"Well you're quite a good cook, why don't you make him something, Alice" offered Bella with a sly grin.

"I didn't think bloodsuckers ate food" Jake said a confused look. Now his knowledge on bloodsuckers was far from extensive. However, he thought it was safe to assume that they didn't eat, or drink, anything besides blood.

"We don't" Alice replied. "A girl's got to pick up a hobby over so many years though." A women who could cook. Honestly, Jacob had thought it was impossible for her to get any more perfect yet she just proved him wrong once more.

"See, and Jacob has quite the appetite I'm sure he'd love for you to cook" Bella insisted causing Jacob to elbow her slightly in the side. Was it true? Of course, but he had a feeling Bella was being to obvious and acting a bit suspicious.

"I'm sure he can find much better cooking than mine" Alice said laughing lightly.

"No, I'd love to taste some" Jacob immediately interrupted her. Alice peered around Bella and stared at the werewolf surprised. "I mean, food is food and I can eat a lot."

"Fine, if you can stand me being in your house, I would love to cook. I have been meaning to try out this new recipe. Hard to try it out when no one in the house eats human food" she said with a playful tone, though it was the truth.

"Sorry to break-up this love fest but the movie is starting" Bella cut in. When Alice tried to make a comment about the love fest, Bella immediately shushed her and pointed to the movie screen.

They sat contently as the movie began. Bella would casually poke Jake whenever she caught him staring at the vampire to her right, other times she would just let him be. After all the poor guy would be deeply in love with her if he wasn't already. It seemed to be the unfortunate side effect of imprinting for werewolves. Alice was the only person who in fact was paying attention to the movie. Looking at her cell phone for the time, Bella noticed a whole thirty minutes had gone by. 'That seems to be long enough' she thought. Getting up she whispered to Alice that she was making a bathroom run and would be right back.

Jacob noticed his best friend get up and head for the exit. Now the spotlight was on him. Alice seemed to be so engrossed in the movie she probably wouldn't even notice him moving into Bella's seat. Not wanting to rush things he counted five minutes in his head before slyly moving into the chair next to him while holding his breath. Waiting a few seconds, he was convinced she hadn't noticed and let out a breath.

"I'm not that dense" Alice whispered not taking her eyes off the screen. "Nice try though."

Jacob grinned, she was sharp. "I'm just keeping Bella's seat warm for her. You know, being a good friend." he offered. Alice broke away from the screen to give him a look that said 'sure you are' but didn't speak. Instead she returned her eyes to the screen.

The silence resumed as they, well Alice, went back to watching the movie and Jacob went back to glancing over at her. Just being this close to her had his stomach doing back flips and his heart aching. He knew he would have to tell her eventually but when and how soon? Right now he wasn't even thinking about her husband, Bella was brain storming on ways to save Jasper from killing him. Instead he was thinking of Alice's reaction. Would it be calm and collected, or heated and angry? Of course there was only one way to find out but nerves and fear were two things that caused hell for him.

Feeling a slight chill run through his body, his eyes wandered downward and noticed that their hands were touching. Something inside him stirred at the contact. Her skin was such a contrast to his own that he wanted more. Slowly, his hand crept into hers and for a minute he just held it there.

A small smile crossed the vampire's soft lips as she felt sudden warmth surge through her body. Being cold for so long you just became accustom to it and assumed it was normal. The heat was a welcome disturbance to that norm. It was something she hadn't felt since…well she couldn't remember.

As the credits started to roll, Alice looked down and noticed the source of the warmth. Pulling her hand away, Jacob felt his heart drop slightly, but was grateful for the time he did get.

"Aw the movies over" complained Bella as she finally returned. Jacob knew this was the plan but couldn't help but wonder where she had gone. Jacob snickered slightly, as Alice gave her an accusing look.

"Yes, you missed all the good parts" Alice told her as they got up from their seats and headed for the exit. "This was actually a good night out with you and the dog." For once Jacob wasn't offended by her words. It wasn't because he was falling in love with her, but rather the way she had said it. The word dog did not come out as a demeaning term but rather as a playful nickname.

"Well I'm glad you two had a good time without me" Bella said, feigning offense.

"I'm sorry Bella, Alice is just a much more enjoyable person to watch a movie with. A lot less talking, and she doesn't sleep during the boring parts" Jacob explained to her with a grin. 'Not to mention she's gorgeous.'

"I guess I should be going then" Alice said as she stood on her heels.

"The night's still young" Jacob said quickly. "I mean, we can go to Bella's house. Grab some popcorn, play Monopoly or something." 'Monopoly, who says that?' Jacob thought to himself. Of all things to suggest, that had to be one of the worst picks. To his surprise, Alice smiled.

"Gee thanks for volunteering my house" Bella cut in sarcastically.

"Fine, as long as I get to be the banker" she replied. "I haven't played this game in so long. Everyone always claims that I cheat. How do you cheat at monopoly?!" her reaction was simply priceless. It was as if she was defending herself from some sort of legal crime.

"Don't worry, I'll just act like I didn't see anything" Jacob assured her, despite her protest that she didn't cheat.

This night was turning out far better then the little vampire had intended. Seeing as she had not anticipated meeting wolf boy, or Jacob as she was becoming accustom to calling him. Yet the time was still enjoyable and seeing as the majority was spent just between him and herself, it was a pleasant surprise. Any amount of monopoly couldn't take her mind off of how warm Jacob was. Herself being such a naturally cold person, the heat was foreign and therefore one might think something she hadn't enjoyed. But that one would be wrong. The sudden presence of heat had felt wonderful against her skin and she was honestly feeling a little empty not having it now. Silly thoughts of course, she would surely get over it by tomorrow.

Suddenly, Alice stopped in her tracts as Bella and Jacob continued walking.

_An image clear as day passed right before her eyes. It was Jasper, bloodied and being assisted by Emmett. What could do such a thing to a vampire? Perhaps another vampire? Or…a werewolf. The vision ended and her eyes settled on Jacob._

"Alice are you okay?" Bella's voice came back to her as the vision ended.

"Is that normal?" Jake asked. He had no clue about Alice's ability.

"What did you see?" Bella asked ignoring the question posed by Jacob. Alice still seemed visually disturbed and Jacob wished he could do something to make her feel better.

"I-I have to go" Alice said not responding to her question. Jacob walked over to her as her knees buckled. Putting an arm around her, he helped her to remain standing. She tried to push away but at the moment the young man was too strong.

"Just take a seat" he said leading her to a near by bench. Bella still held a very stressed expression on her face. She had never seen Alice this upset over a vision. "What happened?"

"Well remember when Alice said she couldn't see you or any of the pack. It's because she has visions of the future and events that are going to happen" Bella answered. A look of realization crossed his face.

Placing a hand on her back, the warmth was certainly soothing and slowly Alice regained her composure. Standing again, she was able to firmly get her feet beneath her. "Thank you, Jacob Black. I'll have to take a rain check on that game." With that said she headed away until she was out of vision. Jacob let out a whimper as she left causing Bella to place an arm around him.

"Is it that bad not being around her?" she asked her werewolf friend as they continued walking.

"Yeah, I'm running out of things to do" Jake replied.

"Jake, you need to tell her. This imprinting thing is not going to go away" Bella told him. Jake nodded solemnly. He would have to suck it up and just blurt it out. Maybe it was a fools dream, but perhaps her reaction would be positive.

* * *

A/N: Alright well here is chapter two! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Towards the end I felt iffy about it, but I hoped you all liked it. I think since Jacob hasn't admitted anything yet, it's just been emotions and feelings of each person but for the next chapter you can expect a lot more Jacob/Alice dialogue and interaction without having Bella as the mediator. As always hope you review and thanks for all the reviews so f_ar =]._


	3. Chapter 3

Being the weekend, Jacob didn't see his next chance of talking to Alice until the Cullens went to school. It was almost unbearable to go two days without seeing her. In fact on Sunday it caused him to travel through the woods to the Cullen estate. Was it stupid? Of course, but he hardly cared about the other Cullens, Alice was his only focus.

The house was huge, as large as Bella had explained to him. Thankfully he didn't have to get too close to it due to the various glass walls that lined the house. If he just stood on the right branch at the right angle he had a clear view inside. Unfortunately he didn't know when she would be in the house or even in his view. As if reading his thoughts, fate looked down on him with fortune as the little pixie walked into the room, which he assumed was the living room. Instantly he was mesmerized. Her short spikey hair, mesmerizing hair, and though he couldn't hear it; her adorable laugh.

Jacob Black found himself wanting to leap from his position and just run to her, but knew that just because he didn't care about the other bloodsuckers didn't mean that they didn't care about him. If he just ran over there, they would probably kill him without hesitation.

His eyes narrowed as another man came into the living room and wrapped his arms around Alice. That must be the Jasper, Bella had told him about. An audible growl came from the depths of his throat. Again he was glad that no one could here him, or so he thought. At that moment she turned around and seemed to be staring directly at him. In an instant his attitude changed as he was startled and lost his balance. Falling to the ground he figured it best to get out of the area before one of the bloodsuckers found him.

Phasing into his werewolf form, he took off back towards La Push. The whole way running back he thought of how their eyes connected. Even if they didn't that was his story and he was sticking to it.

Alice let out a giggle as she watched the young wolf fall from a distant tree. It was amazing what vampires could see and hear.

Only a few seconds ago she had heard a faint growling. Turning, she had looked out the window only to see a distant figure on a tree. At first she took apprehension but after her eyes adjusted, it was clear that the figure was Jacob Black. Her initial question was what he was doing in the tree. The question was quickly replaced with humor though as he fell from the tree.

"Something funny?" asked Jasper giving Alice an odd look.

"Nothing, nothing" Alice lied. There was no point in explaining it to him if he had not seen it.

"Well I'm glad to see you smiling again" Jasper said smiling at her.

Now that he mentioned it, this was the first time she had genuinely smiled in a few days, since her vision to be exact. Of course she hadn't mentioned it to anyone since then. The vision had been haunting her for the past two days, and she just couldn't seem to get her mind off of it. Jacob Black had gotten her to laugh and thus smile, whether he knew it or not. The thought alone caused her to smile, but was that a good thing?

"Bella!" Jake called as he walked into the school parking lot. The young woman turned around to see her friend walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jake" she replied giving him a warming hug. "What are you doing here, don't you have class?"

"I figured they won't miss me for a day. Besides, I'm going to break the news today" he said still smiling.

"Today, as in right now? Jake you know all the Cullens arrive at school together right?" Bella questioned. She was looking at her best friend as if he had grown a second head. Aside from what she had stated, Edward could read minds and would instantly know what Jake was thinking. All signs were pointing to the outcome not being good.

"I know" Jacob replied the smile not leaving his face.

Bella shook her head. Whatever her friend ate this morning, it must have been full with determination and purpose because he was not budging. "Listen…how about, I get Alice to my house and you tell her there. That way there's no possibility of Edward reading your mind and getting attacked." Jacob seemed to scoff at the idea that he should be worried about getting attacked by a bloodsucker, but he relented.

"Fine, fine. Not that I'm afraid of that bloodsucker boyfriend of yours" he replied, obviously not liking the fact that Bella was right. The teenager just shook her head with a smile at her best friend. Typical boy not to admit that they were in the wrong.

"Alright, now go to school! I'm sure Alice likes an intelligent man" she couldn't help but snicker a little at the expression he gave her in return. It was as if he was saying 'you think so?' before realizing that Bella was joking.

"Very funny Bella" he said shaking his head. Though he wanted to remain serious, he couldn't prevent a small smile from forming on his face. "You're lucky I can't stay mad at you." With that the young man walked out of the parking lot with a glance over his shoulder as the Cullens arrived in the parking lot. Part of him just wanted to yell it out but the reasonable part of his mind resisted. After school at Bella's house. Even that time period seemed too long!

* * *

"Alice do you think you could come over after school today?" Bella asked as they walked down the hall. It was her mission to get Alice to the house after school as she had promised Jacob. Now she just needed a plausible excuse.

"Whatever ever for, Bella?" Alice responded. "We get a rare nice day in Forks and you want to be inside?"

She had a point there. It was next to never that mother nature was actually nice to them and gave them a nice day with the some sun. Not that Alice could really complain. For obvious reasons she couldn't be out in the sunlight, but she was most likely curious as to why a normal person like Bella wouldn't want to be out enjoying the day while she could.

"Well…I..uh..my dad keeps insisting I wear a dress for this upcoming event the department is having for officers and their families. I was hoping that you could come over and help me pick one out" it was a lie and probably not a good one, but she knew her audience. She was aware that Alice knew the chance to help Bella pick out a dress was one in a million. Therefore there was no way she was going to pass up this chance by questioning what her true motives were.

"Sure! You don't even have to ask" Alice replied with a huge smile just as Bella had expected.

"Great so do you want to head there straight after school? I'd really like to just get this over and done with" Bella said making a face. Lying wasn't something to be enjoyed but she would give her performance three and a half stars. Hopefully, this wouldn't become a habit of hers: lying to Alice for Jacob's sake. Her intentions were good though, so it justified it in a way, didn't it?

"Oh, Bella. It won't be as bad as you think just wait" she tried her best to sound encouraging. "I'll just let Jasper know before school ends."

Jasper. It was like the nagging thought in the back of Bella's mind. A wasp that continued to sting, no matter how many times she attempted to swat it away. She didn't know what Jacob had planned to do about Jasper Cullen. Whether, Alice took positively or negatively to the news of his imprinting the werewolf and male vampire would eventually have a confrontation. That was where the fear set in. From what Bella learned in her short lived company of the pack, they could hear each others thoughts. If Jacob transformed and they heard he was facing off against a vampire; let alone a Cullen, things could get ugly.

"Alright, I'll meet you after school then" snapping out of her thoughts Bella smiled and headed to her class as she tried to swat the wasp away.

* * *

Jacob made sure he was at Isabella's house right on time. Well actually, he was probably a little early. As soon as the bell rang for the school day to be over the young man was out of his seat. A few of his classmates were practically barreled over as he made his way out of the classroom. After that he put any unnecessary items away and headed out. Even his friends that he usually associated with after school were ignored. Something they would probably bring up at a later date. Right now though, Jacob Black could care less. Today was the moment of truth, if everything went as planned that is.

For some reason it felt like something was going to happen and spoil his plan. Most likely it was just a case of nervous butterflies. In fact, the more he waited the more he wished he had taken his time getting over to Bella's house. Initially his plan was to just wing it and hope for the best; however now the idea of pre-planning a speech seemed so appealing. Even on the drive over he could have at least tried to rehearse some lines. The one positive thing he could focus on was that his words would be honest and from the heart.

As far as expectations go Jacob was hoping for the best. Alice would be overjoyed at the news. However, realistically he expected her to either be pissed or indifferent about the situation. The whole 'it's your problem not mine' look on it. But out of all those options the worst response he could probably get would be her suggesting that they could still be just friends.

His thoughts were cut short as the familiar and lovely scent entered his senses.

"Oh, Jacob's here" Alice noted as they pulled up in her truck. Bella couldn't help but smile at this. It was a move in the right direction especially given a week or so ago Alice's comment would have been along the lines of 'What is that mut doing here?'. It may be a guess but perhaps Alice wasn't bothered by his presence anymore.

"He's probably just here for a visit" Bella replied as she put the red truck in park and turned it off.

"Alice. Bella" Jacob greeted with a smile.

"Jacob Black what a surprise" Alice stated with a smile. Was she actually smiling at the fact that Jacob was there to greet them? Well she had grown a bit more found of the boy since that night at the movie theater.

"A pleasant surprise I hope" Jacob replied which in term only got him a look from Alice before she relented and the smile returned to her lips. "Roses."

"Excuse me?" Alice said, instinctively looking around as if he were pointing out the flower. Forks wasn't exactly known for being the garden city.

"You smell like roses today" he explained as if it were the most obvious fact. Realization dawned upon Alice as she recalled the night from the movies. First he had said she smelled like bad cooking before admitting that she had the scent of fresh strawberries. If she wasn't already smiling then she probably would have broken into one.

"Two compliments in two appearances. You're a very good doggy" Alice teased by throwing in the dog reference. Jacob gave her a grin in return. God, that was a sexy grin. The thought startled her and the vampire averted her gaze to the ground. She didn't mean that, it was just an observation that happened to occur.

"I'm going to head in and put my things away. Try to keep things friendly" she said before heading into the house.

"I'm sure we'll be able to keep things civil" Alice commented. Her gaze turned back to Jacob, and she couldn't help but realize he seemed a bit different. Perhaps his birthday had passed? He just appeared less…boy-ish. She though, like herself, werewolves stopped aging after a certain point in their life. Yet somehow between the night at the movies and today Jacob Black seemed to have put some years on. Maybe he had just gotten wiser; or perhaps it was the lighting.

"How have you been?" asked Jacob disturbing her thoughts. Start out with the simple questions and get a feel for what mood she was in today.

"Quite well, thank you. And yourself?" Polite and spunky as always.

"I've been alright. This dreary weather is a bit of a downer though" he admitted with a shrug.

"I agree with you there. The rain stinks; especially because it makes you stink" Alice pointed to him causing Jacob to raise his eyebrows in mock shock.

"I beg to differ. I smell perfectly fine"

"Hm, maybe once every blue moon" she teased with a smile and Jacob's stomach did a flip as he let out a hearty chuckle. She was in a good mood which was a positive omen for him. Now he just had to plan when to do the act. Should he just come out with it right now while Bella was inside? It seemed opportune but what if someone was watching? The last thing he needed was someone from the Cullens finding out about this before anyone was ready.

"Jacob" the pixie haired vampire was the one interrupting his thoughts; not that Jake was going to complain. "A few days ago, you were outside the Cullen house weren't you?"

Busted.

Jacob's face turned a deep shade of red and although he was fairly tan it still showed through. So she had seen him. "Uh, no-well yeah it was but I wasn't just randomly outside the house. I mean that would just be creepy, and I'm definitely not creepy so-" "Jake!" Alice interrupted with a giggle. "take a deep breathe and try to explain then."

The werewolf did as directed and tried to compose himself. "There was a reason I was outside the blood-- Cullen's house that day" he paused and looked at her making sure it was safe to continue. After she nodded he cleared his throat and prepared to proceed. As he prepared to talk a growl was heard instead.

"Excuse me?" Alice said looking at him with a questioning look.

"I didn't say anything" Jacob said and turned to his left as Sam stepped forward, two members of the pack behind him almost aching for a fight. "What are you doing here Sam?" Jake demanded, pushing Alice back a little subconsciously.

"I was looking for you. Word was that you came to see Bella. I didn't know you were keeping other company as well" Sam said noting the movement but not stating anything on it.

"It's _just_ a coincidence" Jake replied keeping eye contact. Alice could have sworn they were communicating without talking.

"Is it?"

"You know I wouldn't be around if it was anything else" the young man replied. The words seemed to hold more weight then they should have. Leading to some suspicion that there was a deeper meaning behind this simple conversation.

Nodding Sam turned and began walking leaving his fellow pack members dumbfounded. "Come see me when you're done your business here" As the three proceeded to walk out, Bella returned dressed in more suitable clothes and fresh smelling.

"Did I miss something" she questioned watching them before turning to Alice and Jake. The last thing she needed was a showdown happening right in front of her house in broad daylight.

"No" the teen replied with a grim look knowing full well that he might have just taken ten steps back.

"Thanks Jacob, for whatever you did" Alice said placing a grateful hand on his shoulder. She didn't know what he did, but whatever it was or however he did it. Jacob Black had just saved her from possibly getting mauled by three werewolves and for that she was grateful.

Feeling a chill run down his spin brought a smile to his face whereas before it would probably make him shiver. One thing he realized from this non-confrontation was that had Sam and the rest of the pack decided to attack before asking questions; Jacob would have done anything in his power to defend Alice. In no way shape or form did he want to see her injured whether it was from a vampire, werewolf, human, or any other creature. And that thought scared him.

"Anytime."

* * *

A/N: what seems like forever. here it is! to admit i don't feel to great about this chapter compared to others. for one it's shorter but i don't know there's just something about it that seems off. maybe it's because this chapter has a bit of seriousness in it towards the end with the mini-confrontation (which there probably will be another one. hint. hint. ) anyway, let me know what you guys think! did you hate it, love it, thought it was okay? once more i'm sorry for the long lay-off xP


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guys make sure you review on this chapter. I'll need your opinions for something at the bottom. But first off, I would just like to thank EVERYONE who has read, even glanced at, and reviewed this story. I'm pretty sure I would have given up on it two chapters ago without you guys! If you ever have any questions I would love to answer them here in the beginning of each chapter or I'm happy to send a message. But thank you everyone for all the support. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters.

* * *

**

The walk back to La Push that night seemed like it was one hundred miles longer than usual. Jacob Black kept his hands in his jean pockets, thinking on what he could possibly say. It seemed that the only option would be to come clean with anything. He couldn't hide anything from the people who were like brothers to him. Metaphorically and literally. As soon as he phased, they would be able to hear his thoughts like an announcement on the public broadcasting system. Seeing as Alice was the only thing on his mind until now, it would be inevitable for them to figure it out.

Of course this was assuming that Sam had not already put the pieces together himself. Still, whether they knew or not, he had to tell them. Not doing so was just cowardly. After all, telling them would just further protect Alice, right? A pack member's imprint was not to be harmed due to the effect it would have on the werewolf. As long as she stayed safe that was really all that mattered. The only problem that would hopefully remain after this confrontation would be the Cullen's, more specifically Jasper.

Jacob wasn't really sure what he would do, what he could do, about Jasper. Would Alice openly leave him? Would he let her? Jacob would rip his head off with his bare claw if he tried to keep the short pixie Cullen away from him. Calming himself down, he had to remind himself that even Alice did not know yet. It was said that eventually an imprint and their mate will be drawn together no matter what. However, Jacob knew he had to tell Alice before he acted on these jealous thoughts towards Jasper.

Upon reaching La Push, he was instantly broken from his thoughts by the presence of others. Looking up, it was no surprise to see Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil. Not everyone but the ones that mattered in this case.

"what the hell was that man?" questioned Quil throwing his hands in the air. An obviously confused look across his face. Everyone there new he was referring to the meeting earlier today. Quil had been one of the other two pack members accompanying Sam. No doubt they had informed the others of what happen.

"listen I have some explaining to do" started Jacob.

"He _imprinted_ on that damn _bloodsucker_ that's what it was!" exclaimed Paul while pointing an accusing finger towards the young man. Embry and Quil had faces of shock and confusion, while Sam stood with a grim look. "Go on admit!"

"Alright that's enough, Paul" Sam finally spoke in a stern voice. Turning to Jacob, he seemed to wait for some sort of denial but when none came he continued, "so you have imprinted on a vampire."

"Doesn't that break like every rule in the treaty or something?" Embry asked scratching his head.

"I didn't _choose_ who to imprint on! It just happens" Jacob finally said speaking up for himself.

"Well if you weren't in the company of bloodsuckers all the time, this wouldn't have happen" muttered Paul, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, Jake's right. He had no control over this. Whether he did or did not have contact with them on a casual basis would not have changed the outcome. One way or another, this was bound to happen" Sam stated. His expression seemed straight, and though it may seem like he was siding with Jake, he knew Sam was none to happy about the situation.

"I'm guessing we can't do anything about it" Quil stated more than asked.

"You know what killing an imprint would do to the mate, Quil. As much as we may not like it, Alice Cullen is not to be harmed under any circumstances by anyone in this pack" Sam said firmly.

"Though technically we couldn't attack them because of the treaty" Embry reminded them. "So this is like insurance for her."

Jake had remained surprisingly quiet while this was all going on. Considering, this was his dilemma. Part of him was comforted in the fact that he was not banished in some form from the pack. And that Sam seemed to take all the information in stride. While he may not be pleased with the new developments. He understood the situation and figured it was just one of those curveballs life seemed to throw at you. In the long run, perhaps it would even maintain peace, either that or it would destroy the treaty faster.

"Okay so she is safe. But I'd bet my money that the bloodsuckers aren't going to be happy about it" Paul chimed in. He had a point there. "Does she even know yet?"

"Well, no" Jacob admitted a bit bashfully. "I mean I was going to tell her but then Sam and you two showed up. Plus she's kinda…married" as he said this, a collective groan come from the group.

"So any chance of not pissing of the bloodsuckers is gone because at least one will have a personal hit out for you" Quil said shaking his head at the newest development.

"Good. I hope he does attack Jacob. I've been needed an excuse to rip some vampire heads off" Paul added, showing a bit of a positive side to it.

"You would be the one Jacob. If the girl isn't _dating _a bloodsucker, she's _married_ to one. You ever heard of these things called human women?" Embry asked of course it was a rhetorical question. But he too had a point. What was it with Jacob and girls who were attached to vampires. Unfortunately, this was not just a crush as he had had on Bella. This was something irreversible.

"First things first. Jacob, you need to tell her about this. Get her reaction. Then we'll worry about how the others will react. Their leader is smart, he won't just let one emotional vampire ruin a treaty that's been in place for centuries" Sam spoke sternly.

Paul merely scoffed as he walked away. Embry patted him on the back before the other three pack mates left Jacob to himself. Heading towards his own house, he had a feeling there would be nothing romantic about this. He would just have to say it and hope for the best.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Bella though the cell phone in her hand. On the other end was a distressed Jacob Black.

"The only thing I can do. I have to tell her tomorrow" Jacob replied with a sigh. This was not the way he wanted to do it, but there was no other option.

"So the pack took it…well?" she asked being full of questions. It didn't take long for her to call him a short while after he had returned home. From there their conversation continued long into the night about what he was going to do about the situation and how he was going to go about it.

"I wouldn't say well. More like they accepted the fact that there was nothing they could do about it now and there was no point in arguing over it. At least that's how Sam seemed to handle it. Paul was fuming though" Jacob answered her as he thought back to the meeting. He was sure that Sam felt the same way on the inside, but to promote unity and fulfill his role as a leader he remained as tame as he could be.

"Compared to how it could have gone I'd consider it well" after pausing for a response, she continued when she received none. "Is there anything I can do to help the situation?"

After a second, Jacob replied, "just the usual. Make sure no bloodsuckers are around to kill me when I deliver the news."

"Assuming Alice doesn't kill you? I think I can handle the rest" Bella replied, trying to lighten the mood but at the same time being a bit serious. She had no idea how Alice would react. Then again, she was unaware of how the mating process worked. Did the imprints eventually fall in love with their mate? If so then perhaps the vampire's reaction wouldn't be so bad.

"Thanks Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you" Jacob replied through the phone honestly. Bella had to resist the urge to tell him that he wouldn't be in this situation without her.

"Anytime Jake. I'll see you soon."

Hanging up, he laid back in his bed pressing his face into his hands. He really didn't know what he would do with her. She made this murky situation a bit more clear. Now that he had the problem of getting some alone time with her solved, Jake needed to figure out how he should tell her. There was really no sugar coating it, especially now that Sam and the pack expected him to have the deed done. They were more interested in getting the situation settled with the rest of the bloodsuckers. Any excuse to go to war seemed fitting and Jacob just hoped he didn't give them that excuse.

Then there was the situation beyond Alice's reaction and the bloodsuckers collective reaction. Jasper's reaction would really define everything. He tried not to think that far ahead and take it one step at a time, but Jake had a feeling he would have to deal with it sooner rather than later. First things first though and if he was going to deal with tomorrow, then he had to get a good nights sleep tonight or at least try to.

* * *

Alice bounced along the hallways as the final bell for the school day rang throughout the halls. She couldn't remember how many times she had heard that bell in how many different schools. That wasn't important right now though. The pixie haired vampire actually had plans today. Or at least that's what she was told. Bella instructed her that they would be cooking today!

There was nothing Alice loved more than cooking, aside from shopping of course. Nothing came before shopping for new clothes. Often, Esme and herself would try out their new recipes on Bella when she came by seeing as no one else was willing to try them. Curiously, Alice pondered if Jake would like to have a taste one day. It seemed that she had been thinking of the mutt a lot more. No that wasn't right. She had been thinking of Jacob Black a lot more. He wasn't a mutt, that was a derogatory term she was trying to refrain from using or thinking. If he was managing to not call her a bloodsucker then it only seemed fair to return the favor.

Thinking of Jacob Black was not the only new thing that was happening more often. Bella asking her to hang out was also occurring more than usual. Not that she was complaining. Bella was practically a sister to her without all the legalities that was required for them to be sister in laws. Still, she couldn't help but notice whenever they hung out, Jacob was there as well. The movies, when she trying on dresses, heck she wouldn't bet against him showing up today. Not that she would really mind. Jake was really nice once you got to know him. Plus he wasn't bad to look at. I mean sure Jasper was her soul mate but he just wasn't built like that boy. That boy was built like a man for pete's sake!

Hearing a cough, Alice returned her attention to where she was walking. "Oh hello, Edward!" she said a cheeky smile crossing her features. His reply was a raised eyebrow. "What?" she could think about whatever she wanted right?

"You ready Alice?" Bella questioned appearing from behind her boyfriend. Receiving a nod from the pixie, she gave Edward a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Edward" Alice waved as they headed towards Bella's car.

"Bella" the vampire questioned as they drove down the road towards the human's abode.

"Yeah?"

"Is Jake going to be with us today?" the slight cringe Bella made did not go unnoticed in her peripherals. They happened to be as sharp as her straight vision. "It's okay. I'm not mad, just curious. Why are you always hanging out with the two of us…at the same time?"

"Well you know…I'm just trying to mend the relationships between the pack and vampires, or at least the Cullens. Seeing as I'm friends with both parties" Bella lied. As much as she wished that could be the truth, she knew werewolves and vampires would not become friends by hanging out while looking through a cooking recipe.

"Oh" the small vampire replied thinking over the answer for a second. "That's very noble of you, Bella."

"Thank you, Alice" The remainder of the ride was fairly quiet except for the radio. Every now and then Alice would turn up a song she liked, but it wasn't long before they arrived in front of the Swan household. The small woman only hoped they wouldn't be having a run in with any werewolves this time. Except of course the one that was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Glad you could make it" Bella said as she exited the drivers side and gave her best friend a hug.

Jake returned the hug before glancing over at Alice. "Alice, nice to see you again" he couldn't help but let his genuine happiness to see her show through for once. Typically he masked his emotions when he was around Alice due to the fact that he did not want her to notice anything different, but seeing as the truth was all coming out, he saw no reason to do so anymore.

"Jacob" Alice replied giving a little wave that sent his heart fluttering. Alice was always the cheery type and the fact that she was being herself around him meant something special. Considering in their first encounter, they weren't exactly friendly to each other.

"Why don't we head inside and we can get the supplies ready" Bella suggested. The was already set in her mind, she just had to put it into motion. "Jake are you going to help?"

"I might as well" he offered with a shrug. "Though I must warn you, I eat more than I make."

"well you'll just have to contain yourself today. No sneaking a taste!" Alice informed him as they made their way inside. The young werewolf through her a lopsided grin that surprisingly had the pixie blushing. That is, if she could blush. She followed Bella into the kitchen, as Jake headed to the cabinets for a snack. Food was calming for the wolf in time of nervousness, what could he say?

"So, uhm, Alice. I was thinking of just making something simple like a cake" Bella said knowing full well that this day had nothing to do with cooking any food.

"That's fine with me. But next time you come to our house you must try this chicken alfredo I just learned how to make" the pixie haired woman informed her. A genuine smile across her face as she spoke about the food dishes she could create.

"that's not fair" mumbled Jake, causing the two women to turn to him with a questioning look.

"What's not?"

"Bella gets to try you're food but I don't. that's cruel to even mention that around me!"

A small giggle escaped Alice's lips. He seemed truly upset over this fact, it was humorous. Obviously not to him, but to Alice it was. She should have guessed mentioning any sort of food that he could not get was a bad idea. "I'm sorry Jake. How about I bring you your own bowl afterwards" she offered. "And I promise not to bring it in a doggy bowl either."

Jacob tried to give her a scornful look at the bad attempt at a joke, but did you really expect him to be able to give this woman a scornful look. Instead it turned into a playful glare. "I guess I'll settle for that." As they had been conversing, Bella was searching through the refrigerator for the necessary ingredients for their baking project.

"Bad news guys" she finally spoke, closing the door. "Looks like we're out of eggs. I can head to the store really quick, that is unless you two can't behave yourselves?"

"I'm fine if shorty here can resist me" he teased with a grin. Alice simply smiled and Bella took that as their respective signs that they could handle themselves.

"Alright, I'll be right back then" Grabbing her keys off of the table, she headed out of the kitchen. The closing of the front door and revving of the engine confirmed that she had left for the store. Looking over at Alice the nerves suddenly started to come back in full force for the young shape shifter. How could he fearlessly track down a carnivorous vampire but when it came to telling this small pixie the truth, he was like a little pup.

Clearing his throat, he prayed that he wouldn't be stuttering through this. "Alice" a 'mm' from her let him know that she was listening. "Have you noticed anything, I don't know, different between us?"

"What do you mean, Jacob? I've noticed that we don't want to rip each others head apart anymore. Even if I still think you should wear an air freshener as a necklace" she replied as she continued to gather the objects from the cabinets.

"Well yeah that, but anything else. Like…emotionally?"

This caused Alice to stop what she was doing. Placing the mixing bowl on the counter, she looked over at the young man questioningly. She had noticed some change in the way she thought of him, but it was just a result of them being around each other more often wasn't it? "Well sure. I guess…I care about your well being more than I had or probably should."

He had to stop himself from letting a smile leap to his features at her words. They were simple but significant. She felt something, whether she knew it or not. Now was just a matter of telling her why. "What if there was a reason behind it all?" he asked moving slightly closer to her.

"Jacob Black, what are you getting at? I don't understand" Alice said now thoroughly confused, but wanting, no needing to know what was going on.

"A reason for it all! Hanging around each other more often. Caring about each other. Me not being able to take my eyes off of you." the vampire was silent. Unsure of what she could say, this all seemed to be coming out of nowhere to her. Taking a deep breath, Jacob looked down at his feet before looking her in the eyes. He wondered what color her eyes had been before she was turned. Probably a brilliant green, or captivating ocean blue. It was a random thought but somehow it seemed to calm him. "Alice, I-I imprinted on you."

The next few seconds were spent with the two staring at each other. Jake was waiting for some sort of reaction.

"What's imprinted?"

Had the situation not been so serious Jacob might have actually found that comical. However, this was definitely not the time to be sharing a hearty laugh. "For use werewolves it's when you find your soul mate. The one and only person you can be with happily for the rest of your life. The only one that you would die for and die without."

After hearing this, she appeared to be a bit taken back." And I'm this person?" avoiding her gaze, Jake nodded. "But how? What does this mean?"

"We have no control over it. It's just something that happens when you first meet the person" Jake explained. "I…I don't know what it means" he lied. This was all a lot to take in at one time. How was he supposed to explain that she would be the one and only person for him. That every time he thought of her with Jasper, he wanted to tear off his head. He couldn't. at least not in those words.

"So I'm your soul mate?" Alice spoke trying to clarify things. Jake nodded and she continued. "But then what does that make you?"

"A lucky guy."

"Jacob Black! This is not the time for jokes. This is a very serious situation" Alice scolded him and Jake's smile quickly disappeared from his face. "I need time to think this through. Tell Bella, I'll see her tomorrow." With that Alice made her way towards the door, grabbing her coat on the way out.

"Alice, wait!" jake called after her. This was not what he wanted to happen. It wasn't the worst outcome but close to it. As if she had obeyed his command, Alice stopped at the doorway. "Alice?" Jake walked over towards her cautiously, before she fell back into his arms. "Alice!" Her eyes fluttered slightly before fully opening.

"I had a vision."

* * *

A/N: .dun! Well I think this chapter came out faster than the last which is an improvement! It is also longer though I have yet to match my first chapter D=.finally, he tells her! I went for the confused reaction because she really has no clue what the heck is going on. In later chapters once she fully understands the situation, her reaction will be a bit more defined for sure. I still haven't figured out what will happen with jasper but I decided to end it with a cliffhanger. What was her vision?

That brings me to my final two questions. First. I just watched Eclipse. Do you guys want me to continue into the eclipse storyline with the story? Obviously it'd have a Jacob/Alice view of things. Or do you want me to keep it a strict Alice/Jacob love story on it's own?

Second. I have not read the books so my knowledge comes strictly from the movies and wikia's, as I have stated before. So my question is this. When it comes to the imprinting. Is it ever defined how the imprintee will feel? For example Jacob is obviously going to fall in love with her, but will the same be said for Alice or would she sorta have to choose him? If that makes any sense.

Anyway don't forget to review! It really keeps us writers going.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTICE: **so towards the end of writing this I remembered that Bella was with her mom during the whole wolf/Cullen/Victoria chase. I was too lazy to make the necessary changes so just go with it =]

* * *

When Alice seemed to collapse, his heart practically stopped for a good minute. Luckily, it wasn't as he had feared. Was this what always happen when she had visions? Maybe it was just the vision added on to the news he had just delivered to her. Taking a breath as she spoke, the next question was raised into his mind.

"What did you see?" he asked. Slowly Alice, separated herself from his grasp.

"Nothing" she said, but her eyes betrayed her words. They were wide, as if she had just seen something life changing. In fact they were the same way after he explained to her what imprinting was. Therefore he knew she was hiding whatever her vision held.

"Alice, you can tell me. I won't say a word" he spoke softly, slightly hurt by the fact that she didn't wish to share with him.

"It's nothing that you have to worry about, Jacob. I can't see werewolves, remember?" she informed him. Her words came out harsh, but in reality she was only trying to settle his uneasiness. "I think it's best if I just go clear my head."

"Wait" Jake made a move towards, her only to be met with her fierce gaze.

"Jacob, do you know what will happen if I stay? If I let you talk to me anymore about this? As soon as I go home Edward will see it clear as day in my head. Who knows what will come from there?" she spoke trying to get him to understand the situation. This wasn't just about them. Others were involved in this and before anything was done, she needed to figure out what all of this meant.

He hung his head, understanding her words but certainly not liking them. Looking sadly, Alice turned and pushed open the screen door before leaving. She needed to clear her head. There was no way Edward could find out about what Jake had told her. Then if Jasper found out. She didn't like to think that her husband would be so rash to do something foolish, but then again she never saw a situation like this happening before.

Walking down the road, she knew it wasn't exactly a hop and skip to her own house, well not for a human. But she didn't bring her own car and couldn't wait for Bella to drive her back. Therefore she walked. Where to? No idea, but she needed to clear her head. What did all this mean. Jacob Black had imprinted on her. So he was essentially in love with her forever. Did that mean she would fall in love with him as well, or did she have a choice in all this. After all, she had Jasper. God, she was a horrible person. While she would be off in her life, this poor boy would be alone. Could she live with that burden? Surely Jake didn't expect her to just up and leave Jasper; but at the same time the thought of being the cause of someone else's misery caused a frown to cross the pixie's features. A rare feat indeed.

She didn't know when it happened, but walking became running and soon everything was a blur around her. She was supposed to be getting rid of these thoughts, not going deeper into them. The blur of headlights soon turned into the brown and greens of the forest. Feeling pellets of rain against her forehead, she slowed to a stopped. Running at those speeds in the rain only made the droplets more painful.

Looking around, she had never been to this area of the forest before. The rain continue to pour harder, and that's when it hit her. Letting out a small gasp, she turned to move when a snarl stopped her. Turning about face, she stared at the dark wolf in front of her. Make that dark, large wolf. He had almost a grey-ish tinge mixed with a light black color to his fur. Alice was not one to fight, but she wasn't one to die.

The wolf growled once more, before turning, almost reluctantly, and trotted off. The pixie haired vampire stood in confusion, but only for a second as in the blink of an eye she was gone. Why had he just allowed her to leave? Did it have to do with Jacob? Whatever the reason, she counted her blessing and safely crossed back into Cullen territory. With any luck, she wouldn't be making that mistake again. Trying to think happy thoughts, she arrived at her home, smiling as she walked through the door.

"Alice, sweetie, you're just in time to help with my new recipe" Esme said approaching her, graceful as ever. For once, the smiling reply she gave her betrayed how she truly felt. After what had happened last time she was supposed to be cooking, it was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

"and what happen after the vision" asked Bella, handing Jacob a cup of coffee.

"she just said it didn't involve me and that she needed to think" Jake finished telling his story of the events that occurred once Bella had left for the store.

When she had walked back into the house, she saw Jacob sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and instantly knew that things did not go as they hoped they would. Going into it, this was a reality they knew was a possibility and she tried to remind Jake of that. Yet it seemed that her words didn't do much to comfort him. He believed he had come on too strong, but she couldn't blame the young man. His soul was tied to Alice for pete's sake! How could one not come on strong. Bella did try to assure him that this was not rejection. She simply needed to think things through, right? It was a fool's dream to think she would up and leave Jasper upon hearing it and Bella wondered if she would ever leave Jasper.

Now she didn't think of herself as a home wrecker, but Jacob was her best friend first and foremost. Jasper was more like a distant cousin twice removed. Still, it wasn't her place to go around and influence Alice's decision. She would let the pixie make her own choice and then she would support whatever Jacob wished to do.

"Can't you just be friends? I thought you said you could be whatever the imprints needed you to be" she questioned, trying to find the silver lining in all this.

"I suppose" Jacob said, taking a sip of his coffee. Apparently caffeine was supposed to bring his mood and energy back up. "That's usually when imprinting happens at a younger age, or on a younger person. At this age, it'd be kind of hard for me not to develop romantic feelings for her." he explained. Though, if Alice wanted him to be strictly her friend, then that's what he would be.

"Is there a backup plan to all this?"

"Alice wanted time. So I'm going to give her time" Jake said reluctantly. "Pushing her anymore isn't going to change her mind."

His answer took Bella by surprise. It was…mature. He wasn't being a rash seventeen year old, even if he technically didn't age. Jacob Black had just made a level headed decision. He wasn't going to run over to the Cullen Estate and fight Jasper for Alice. He wasn't going to start appearing in the school parking lot everyday trying to talk to her. Sitting next to her wasn't the brash werewolf that threatened to rip off the heads of vampires. He was accepting her words, as painful as they must be, and waiting. Leaning over, she wrapped an arm around him, the best she could anyway. There was no way she was going to let the story end like this.

"Thanks Bella" muttered Jake as he head leaned on top of hers. "For everything you've done for me in the past weeks."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it gets you to like leeches more doesn't it?" she questioned, laughing at the expression he gave her in return.

"Leech, singular" he corrected. "Besides, Alice isn't a leech. I'm more convinced she's a pixie."

The next few days went by uneventfully. Forks which was hardly ever buzzing with action seemed even more dull than usual. At least to most people in the town. For one Alice Cullen, the days were stressful more than anything. And for one Jacob Black they were filled with anxiety. Every now and then the vampire would wonder if her adopted brother was aware of the situation, but if he was he just didn't speak about it.

It had become common in the few days since the event at Bella's house for her to wander the forest when not hunting. It was seemingly the best way to clear her mind when the thoughts of Jacob started to brew. However part of her, a quiet part, knew that when traveling in the woods she was hoping to come across Jacob Black. The pixie haired woman hated this feeling, she wanted to everyone to get along. Maybe if they could just talk, they could find a solution to all of this.

Eventually she found that her plan wasn't working as much as she wished it would. To his defense, she did tell him that she wanted time to think. It seemed that thinking to herself had really gotten her no where and probably had the exact opposite effect. She began thinking of what he had told her more and more instead of less. The petite vampire was frowning a lot more than usually and finally decided that she needed to talk to the young werewolf. The only problem was that she had no clue how to get in touch with him. It wasn't as if she could just walk onto their land and request a meet. Then as if the sky opened up the answer became clear. Bella.

"So let me get this right. You want me to set up a meeting for you and Jake?" questioned Bella over the phone. She had to admit that when the caller id showed ALICE CULLEN she was quite surprised. Usually she just waited until Bella went over to share the latest fashion news with her. What was more surprising was that it wasn't fashion news!

"That's correct" Alice chirped in reply.

"Are you okay, Alice? You seem a little cheery" Bella stated. "I mean cheery that you're going to have a one on one with Jacob." Obviously it wasn't uncommon for Alice to be happy but when it came to setting up a meeting with her werewolf friend, then it wasn't exactly common place. Still, this was an unexpected development, one that she was happy about.

"I'm fine" she replied. In truth this was the most cheery she had been since entering Bella's kitchen. She hadn't exactly gotten depressed, but there was certainly a little less pep to her step.

"And Alice.." the young woman paused trying to phrase it correctly, "..don't hurt him. Not physically of course, but emotionally. It's been hard enough these past few days not being around you."

Isabella was not trying to guilt trip her, but she was being honest. She knew that it wasn't easy for Jacob to stay away from Alice, even if it was just watching from a distance. The last thing he needed was for her to meet him in person just to break his heart.

"I won't" Alice said after a pause. "Just ask him to meet me at the jewelry shop in town."

Jacob Black walked down the streets of Forks. His tan skin standing out against the mostly light crowd. It didn't help him blend in that he was simply wearing a black t-shirt while everyone else had their coats and sweatshirts on. When Bella had called him with word that Alice wanted to meet him, he had to stop himself from jumping through the phone. It was unexpected, but Jake wasn't questioning her means or motives. If he could just spend the day with her, then maybe it would be enough. The location seemed typical of her. Any sort of jewelry or clothing store seemed to remind him of the pixie instantly.

Looking up he saw that the sky was clouded as per usual in Forks. At times it was quite depressing, but right now he felt like nothing could put him down. Well of course there was the obvious. But he had to think positive. It was the only way he could keep his sanity. She wouldn't have called him to break his heart would she? He knew bloodsuckers were heartless technically speaking, but he imagined if they had them, Alice would have the biggest one.

The small shopping strip wasn't exactly crowded, but with all the monotones it would be easy to get lost in the flow of people. Luckily, her smell was like none other to him. Walking towards the nearest bench, he took a seat next to a woman reading the newspaper.

"Did you really think a newspaper was going to hide your smell?" he asked, watching as people walked by.

"Is it that bad?" Alice questioned with a false pout as she placed the newspaper down.

"Quite, the opposite. Though I could have sworn I mentioned this already."

"What a girl can't enjoy being told she doesn't smell like the worst fragrance known to man?" Jacob simply shook his head and laughed. Was this really happening between the two of them. Were they having some sort of playful banter? Glancing down, he saw she already had some bags at her feat. The stores in Forks weren't exactly Armani, but he figured she had to do something to pass the time here. It wasn't all fun in games though, he had to remember that he was here for a reason. "Jacob, I've been thinking." Turning to look at her, his senses were all focused on the pixie besides him. "I can't just let you go in misery because of me."

"Alice…" he started cutting her off. "..I don't want you to make any decision based off of sympathy. I want you to want your decision."

"I do want my decision" she stressed, her eyes going wide. "Jacob Black. You're charming, and caring. You make me laugh and despite your horrid smell, make me want to stay around you." She placed a hand upon his cheek, and though there was an initial shock of temperature drop, he couldn't find it in himself to pull away. "You make me feel like a princess and how can any woman not give a chance to that."

Jacob sat there, a bit dumbfounded to be honest. This was the same Alice Cullen right? Of course it was, she just made a comparison to being a princess. But what did this mean. A chance at some sort of friendship, or a chance at something more? Honestly, it didn't matter. He would take any chance she gave him. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you forgive me? For being a jerk to you last time" she spoke looking at him with hopeful eyes. Jake had not been sure about his decision to just let her go that day that seemed so far ago. He wanted to chase after her, convince her that he was the right choice but something stopped him. Later on, Bella had told him that it was the mature choice. Apparently the mature choice worked out in your favor from time to time.

"I can't forgive you for being something you weren't" he replied. Without another response, Alice pulled him into a hug. As awkward as the meeting of hot and cold was, it also felt right. The young shifter blinked for a second before wrapping his arms around her. This definitely felt right.

"so what else are you doing today?" he questioned, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I was thinking, If you didn't mind of course, that we could do some shopping. In Seattle" she spoke smiling at him. He had a feeling he was going to grow to hate that smile as it made his knees weak and he felt like a squealing ten year old girl.

"Are you going to be able to keep up?" he questioned, a smirk playing on his lips. Alice gave an offended look as if to say 'did he really ask that'. Letting out a laugh, though it sounded more like a bark. They began walking until they reached the forest line. Once within the security walls of the trees, they were ready to go. "You may want to back up" he warned. The pixie had yet to witness an actual werewolf transformation. Taking a step backwards, she was intrigued by what was taking place. In an instant, Jake went from teenage body builder to a rather large, brown wolf. For being such a creature, it was more magnificent than anything she had ever hunted in the wild. Part of her wanted to touch him, but she figured that might not seem appropriate. She was so busy admiring his new form that the smell was the last thing on her mind.

"Shall we go then?" she asked before realizing that he wasn't a talking wolf. As she took a step forward, she noticed Jacob wasn't moving. Turning back to her company, Jacob seemed to be listening to something else. "Is something wrong?" she questioned, taking a step back towards him. Looking at her with his big brown eyes, he turned without another word and took off through the words. "Jake!" Part of her was tempted to run after him, however she let him go. Had she said something wrong, or maybe he actually had to leave. She wondered if the wolves were aware of the danger that she saw in her vision and if it had anything to do with why he had just disappeared. Sighing Alice began walking in the direction of the Cullen Estate. Oddly enough, she didn't want to run. She wanted to feel normal.

* * *

_Can you focus Jake, jeez._

The large wolf glanced over at his brother and simply snarled. They continued trotting on through the woods for any sign of the red haired blood sucker. He had to leave Alice, because despite her being his imprintee, he had a duty to his pack. He couldn't just override an alpha command, right? Therefore he now searched the woods with Paul, while the others were split up into groups of two as well. Jacob wanted nothing more to be down with this red haired bitch that had become such a pain in their ass the past two years. She trotted along their land as if it were nothing. Quil had stated how it was lucky that she had no affiliation with the Cullens or it would have been all out war by now.

Keeping his ears alert, it would be easy enough to sense her through the pure smell. Just because he had become accustom to Alice, didn't mean the rest of them didn't reek like no other. Still, Jake knew that to rely on scent alone was foolish. All of his senses needed to be on high alert. Which in this form, they always seemed to be. Still with everything that had just happened with Alice, his mind was a bit distracted. Hence Paul's warning.

The leaves of the forest crunched beneath his paw, as they moved cautiously through the tree trunks. One thing was for sure, her hair stood out among the brown trees. However, she moved so fast it didn't really make a difference when they were looking for her. Then it came. All it took was two words and Paul and himself took off.

_North Stream._

The brown bark of the trees soon blended in with the green tree tops until everything was a blur as they ran. The stream wasn't too far from where they were. Already being in the northern part of the woods, it was only a matter of time before he caught sight of his fellow pack members. Ahead, the flow of red hair could be seen. She weaved patterns through the trees, trying to cause a break between her pursuers. She may be smaller and more nimbler, but they knew these woods like the back of their paws. Not to mention, together they could keep up with her easily.

Being able to communicate non-verbally was especially useful in this situation. They could convey thoughts of what side to take, where she was going to turn, how to cut her off. All of it could be done without alerting the bloodsucker of what was going on. Lurching forward, Paul snapped for her leg however, he missed as she moved into the clearing and jumped across the stream. The pack stood there snarling and barking after her.

_She got away again._

That was a sentiment they all shared each time they chased her. She used the treaty to her advantage and day by day Jacob was wondering if the treaty was hurting them more than helping. As they began to turn, a scent filled his senses. Alice? It wasn't soon before the other smells of the bloodsuckers reached them as well. Growling, Paul was the first one to take off along the tree line and the rest of them soon followed. It was only a matter of time before the familiar head of red hair appeared. Again she was flying through the air, crossing the stream once more. This was enough to give an extra pep to their step. Glancing to his left, he spotted the pale figures emerging across the stream but his eyes quickly focused on Alice. She was safe. Turning back to the red haired blood sucker, again she leapt across the stream. It was up to their enemy to catch her. Just having to rely on them for anything made him angry. Again she crossed, however another bloodsucker crossed as well. Paul seemed to see this as well as he snapped at the Cullen, knocking him out of the air. In an instant the two sides were at each others neck, barely registering the fleeing villainess. Jacob growled, but as his eyes found Alice's they held a different emotion.

He had imprinted on her, yet they were born to be enemies. The present scene was an obvious portrayal of that fact.

Watching as a medium haired bloodsucker wrapped his arm around Alice, any sensitive emotion in his body turned into anger, as his snarling became more vicious. He didn't deserve Alice. As Sam began retreating to the higher ground, the others soon followed suit. Jake being the last to go.

Alice watched as the werewolves began retreating. Slowly but surely, they retreated to the tree line as herself and the rest of her family did likewise. She couldn't help but notice as she watched them leave that Jasper's hand on her shoulder felt cold. It was odd considering he was like her. Maybe it just had to do with the fact that she was recently near Jacob. Whatever the reasoning…it discomforted her. The chill that went down her spine was not welcome. For the second time in the recent weeks, Alice just wanted to run away and not look back.

* * *

**A/N: so first off. i must apologize for the delay in this reply. it's been half-done forever and i wasn't really sure how i felt about this chapter but i'm hoping it's good =] second off I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS. seriously i have the best reviewers on ! i feel like the general thought is that I should go through Eclipse as it would add more closeness for Jacob/Alice. This chapter i tried to put more of Alice's emotions into it, I'm not really sure how that worked but you can tell by the end of the chapter her wall against him is starting to go down by something as simple as a touch from Jasper. so i hope this is good =] as always leave reviews and even creative criticism. i'm always looking to improve!**


	6. Chapter 6

"They need to stay out of our way" snarled Paul as they emerged from the woods and back onto Quilete land. After the initial hostility of the confrontation died down, the realization that the red haired blood sucker had escaped began to sink in. That only brought on a new wave of frustration that Paul seemed to vent most vocally.

"She was toying with us. We have to get her by herself-" the rant continued on but Jacob had long since drowned him out. They had her alone multiple times, yet they were still unable of capturing her. The conversation was simply beating a dead horse. His eyes were focused straight ahead, but his thoughts were everywhere. It was true, that most of the times she had gotten away was due to her playing the treaty to her advantage. At the same time, the treaty was the only thing that had stopped him from jumping over and ripping off the dirty blonde haired man's head. Jake was aware of their connection, Bella had spoke of it to him. He had accepted it, or at least he thought he had. Now that he seemed to have some flicker of a chance, he couldn't bear to see Alice with anyone else.

Unfortunately he didn't have much of a choice in the situation. There was no way he was going to try and push the issue on Alice. As hard as it was on him, he knew she was going through her own struggles.

Barely registering that Sam had dismissed them, saying that they should all cool down, Jake moved toward his own house. More specifically he entered his own garage. Grabbing the keys off the wall, he started the engine of his 1966 Harley-Davidson Sprint. They all had their own little nicks that they would do in their spare time, but this was how he cooled down. Unlike Bella, though he hadn't known at the time, riding a motorcycle didn't give him a thrill. For him it was more than that. It was a relaxing effect it had on him. Especially when he was cruising down the winding roads around the mountains of Forks. Despite the deary weather, that was something he loved about Forks. He could go on a cruise without having to worry about traffic or any problems.

The wind blowing through his short hair, he found his thoughts blowing away as well. Moments like these were what he needed lately. Just a time to let himself think. Closing his ends for a second, he wasn't surprised when the image of Alice appeared. No matter how many of these cruises he went on, he found that as the weeks went on it was practically impossible to get her out of his mind. Opening his eyes, he saw Alice. Wait. Alice? Blinking a few times it registered that she was really and he gripped the break on his handlebar. A loud screeching was heard as the bike struggled to slow down before it finally stopped inches in front of Alice. Looking around, he was happy to see the road was deserted.

"Ew" Alice said waving her hand in front of her face, trying to fan out the smell.

"Burnt rubber" Jake commented, trying to withhold a chuckle from coming out. "Care to say why you're in the middle of the road, or even how you found me?" he raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the guardrail that looked over the ocean. Jake, turned off his bike and walked it off the road towards her.

"Well finding you was easy enough. You have a very distinct smell from the other wolves. I think it's from being around you so much" she started. Her tone was of dislike, but a smile appeared on her face. "As for why, well um," Alice was never bashful about what she had to say, so why was she having so much trouble now? "Just everything that happened earlier. I want to apologize."

"There's no need to apologize Alice, it just…the way things are" he said sighing as he looked out to the ocean. He hated admitting it out loud, it was almost like confirming there was little chance for them to survive between their respective families.

"Emmett can be a bit hot headed at times."

"A bit?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, just a bit" she replied laughing lightly.

"alright. Well Paul isn't exactly the coolheaded member of the pack" Jake commented as he thought back on the multiple arguments and fights that had been sparked by Paul's irrational thoughts or actions. "To bad we're probably the only ones who would ever admit that." There was a silence after his words as if they were both acknowledging it as the sad truth.

"We need to do something" she finally broke the silence.

"I know. Do you really think anyone is going to agree to work with bloodsuckers though? And vice versa" he said, staring ahead. His stone expression was broken as he heard giggling to his right. Turning he saw Alice in the middle of a fit.

"I was just going to suggest ice cream" the pixie said smiling.

"Fine, but we're driving there" Jake said, throwing a leg over his bike.

"On what?" she questioned looking around for a car to appear. "I am not getting on that thing Jacob Black." Once she had noticed that he intended to drive them there on the bike.

"What? You can't tell me an immortal vampire is afraid of riding on a motorcycle" he teased, turning on the engine.

"I'm not" she said pouting definitely.

"Don't you trust me?" Alice looked back at him, fiddling with her hands for a second. For some reason the question felt more loaded than it actually was. The young man before her had certainly never given her a reason to think that she couldn't trust him in any way. Stepping forward she sat behind him on the bike.

"I trust you Jake, but if we crash you owe me a new pair of boots and jeans" she said sternly. Jake laughed before agreeing to the deal. Shifting the bike into gear, he took off down the highway and made his way towards the town. Driving around the road, the young wolf couldn't help but think how right it felt to have Alice's arms around him. Occasionally he would push the bike further which at first caused a squeal to escape from the pixie's lips, and made a laugh escape his.

"You're going to mess up my hair!" she had protested at one point when he was speeding. At one point Jacob had taken notice in the contrast of their body temperatures, and was amazed that it had taken him so long to make it his main thought. Of course he had felt it, it was impossible not to. However, compared to the shock feeling he had felt when he first grabbed her arm all those months ago; this was more of a light ping in his senses.

Alice lifted her head from its position against his back as the bike came to a stop. She didn't understand how they could have an eternity long feud with creatures that were this comfortable. Then again, it was most likely just Jake.

"See it wasn't that bad" Jake commented, turning off the bike.

"Speak for yourself, my hair is ruined" Alice stated, despite the smile on her face. Running a hand through her hair, she did her best to make it appear presentable. Of course today was the day that she decided to leave her purse at the house. She always made sure to carry her make-up, hair brushes, all types of necessities for emergency situations, yet now was when she forgot them.

"I thought you didn't eat…y'know, regular food" Jacob commented. He tried his best not to sound rude when asking, but he couldn't help but be curious as they approached the ice cream shop. Alice giggled lightly at his not only his question, but his curiosity. It was…cute.

"I don't."

"So you're just going to watch?"

"Mm that was the plan" she said nodding, as he held the door open for her. "I wouldn't want my lack of taste stopping you from enjoying ice cream." Of all the Cullens, and maybe all the vampires in the world, Alice was certainly the most involved in the everything the humans did, especially in the fashion sense. Around Bella, and now around Jacob, she didn't want them to change anything they did just because of her presence.

"Alright but it's really good," Jake said smiling before ordering a vanilla cone. Taking a seat at the table Alice had picked out for them he couldn't help but feel awkward licking his ice cream. He figured it was just a thing with being a teenage male, your mind always wondered to things it shouldn't. "You know, I was thinking. What if we did what I had said earlier."

"Hm, what's that?" the pixie haired woman asked.

"Teaming up to face the bloodsucker, I mean, it's a long shot but you know that saying. The enemy of my enemy is my friend" he tried to explain.

"And which enemy would we be?" Alice questioned teasingly.

"Uh, the first one? Yeah, you guys are the enemies of her, which would make the Cullen's our friends" he said making a face. "That sounds weird just coming off my tongue."

"Hey" she said, taking mock offense. "But perhaps you have a point. Though I doubt either camps are looking to team up after what happen today." As her sentence finished, he could tell there was some sadness in her voice. Jake reached over and placed his hand on top of hers and smiled softly. However, when she looked back at him still frowning Jacob couldn't help but feel worried. "I saw how you looked at Jasper."

"W-what?" he was taken aback by her statement, caught completely off guard.

"The way you looked at him. Jake, I don't want you doing anything irrational because of me" she restated, giving him a straight face.

"Alice, you're being silly…I would never jeopardize the treaty by doing something so stupid" he told her in a reassuring tone; however the flicker of a second where his eyes wavered was more than enough for Alice to see.

"Jacob…" she started, giving him a look. "I want your word." The young wolf paused for a second. He knew making the promise should have been easy. He would never want to break the treaty or hurt Alice by attacking someone she loved…but it wasn't easy. He couldn't make that sort of promise without knowing what the future held.

"I can't do that Alice. You're just going to have to trust me" Jake replied, meeting her gaze eye for eye. She matched his stare for a minute before taking a breath.

"I do trust you, I rode on that machine didn't I" she spoke, giving him a cheeky smile. "I just…worry" she reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Jake gave her a half smile. He wasn't sure if she truly trusted him or not, but he understood her reasoning for being weary at best. After all, they were still supposed to be hated enemies. Jacob just hoped they could over come that.

"Speaking of worrying, do you always practically faint when you have a vision?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, not normally" Alice replied taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "But…if we're going to even try and convince our sides to cooperate I guess I should share what I saw." Jacob nodded, his attention now solely focused on what she was saying. "it's more than just Victoria, and not just one or two. She's building an army."

"Of vampires?" Jake questioned, trying to wrap his mind around what she was telling him.

Alice nodded in response. "Newborn vampires. She's attacking people in Seattle and turning them into vampires. Jake, newborn's are the most dangerous stage of a vampires life. If she comes to Forks there will be no stopping her if we're at war."

Jacob allowed himself to be in deep thought for a moment. This was certainly something that changed a magnitude of things. "Once Sam hears this I'm positive he'll be willing to agree on a truce. He may not like it but there isn't much of a choice."

"Jake…if this is an army of newborns, maybe you guys should stay out. They're like nothing you've faced before" alice said, her voice filled with caution and worry.

"Alice, you just said neither of us couldn't do it alone. Besides, do you really think I'd let you face these things alone?" a half smile came across his features as he looked across at her. After a second a smile broke out on Alice face as well.

"Fine. But, you have to practice for this"

"Only if you teach me" Jacob replied smartly. The rest of their afternoon went by smoothly. Laughing and carrying on while enjoying their ice cream. It was almost as if they weren't a vampire and werewolf hanging out but instead two friends enjoying each other's company. When it came time to leave, Alice warned him once again about going too fast for the sake of her hair; which was already ruined do to earlier. Pulling over on the road where the invisible boundaries met, Jake parked the bike.

"Until next time. Hopeful this plan goes as it's supposed to" Jake said, standing in front of her.

"I hope so too" there was a silence between the two of them and in an instance Alice found her lips pressed against the young man's. Her eyes went wide with shock. After a second she shocked herself further as she responded to the kiss, her lips moving against his. She felt his hands move to her waist as she leaned into him. Breathlessly she pulled away from him. "Jake…"

"I'm sorry" was his instant reply but it was obvious that it lacked a certain genuine tone to it. Truth be told he was anything but sorry, and he had a feeling that she felt the same way.

"Don't be" she placed her hands on Jake's face and pulling herself up she gave him the embrace that seemed to be her destiny.

* * *

Jacob trotted through the woods on patrol as normal. Recently Sam wanted them to cover more ground in their patrols instead of the usual patches. He seemed to be more on edge due to the red haired blood sucker 'becoming more daring' as he put it. While nothing seemed out of place, Jake couldn't help but feel that pain in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

Therefore, he was not as lax as he might have been on any normal day. Instead he was alert, preparing for anything that could happen at any second. His paw pressing against the fall leaves, the saying it's too quiet never seemed more true than it was now. His heightened sense couldn't sense the birds in the trees or even the local forest dwelling animals scurrying across the field.

Suddenly he froze. The distinct smell of blood filled the air. Picking up the pace he moved in the direction of the smell. Catching the glimpse of it on a nearby tree, he slowed. Cautiously he proceeded, glancing around the woods for any sign of attack. Suddenly he stopped. Before him lay a body that was all too familiar. Turning back into his human form, he walked towards the limp body.

"Bella" he croaked. Her torso was blood stained, a fist sized hole through her abdomen. Kneeling down he didn't know what to do. Cradling her body, he prayed that there was some sort of hope that she was still alive. Closing his eyes, he tried to keep the tears from streaming out. After a moment he opened his eyes. Glancing around the forest he spotted something that caught his eye. Moving Bella's body carefully he proceeded to get up. Walking the short distance, he heard the crack of a tree branch causing him to look in that direction. Slowly rolling towards him was something he never hoped he see.

Jacob sat up in his bed with a start. His body was covered in cold sweat as he glanced around his room panicked. Everything was still in place. It was only a nightmare. Still he couldn't shake how real it had felt. Grabbing a pair of sweats, he climbed out his window and went for a run. He had to make sure she was okay.

* * *

**A/N:** again I don't want to make any excuses as to why this chapter is so late. so I'll just ask that you guys forgive me and still read and review (: so i extended this chapter a few times when i wasn't happy with it. obviously two big steps, one in the direction of Jake/Alice relationship and another in the direction of the Eclipse storyline. I kind of like that I don't have to go exactly the way the movie/book did but keep the basic events the same. so yes, i hoped you guys liked it and reviews are love.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: gah xP sorry for the wait. hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Alice stood in the kitchen mixing her latest meal concoction. Not being able to sleep meant that it was necessary to keep your time preoccupied. Everyone had their own ways of doing it while they were waiting for their turn to feed. Emmett often worked out in his room in the basement. Rosalie was often found relaxing or reading the latest human beauty magazine. Jasper seemed to preoccupy himself with a novel of some sort. Carilse was generally in his study while Esme was more or less everywhere at once. Edward was probably the most secluded, if he wasn't going to Bella's he remained held up in his room. This was Alice's thing. She enjoyed cooking. It kept her mind off of things and now that was exactly what she needed: to get her mind off of things.

She was determined to keep her thoughts off of Jacob whenever she was in the house, yet it seemed that this was becoming a harder task than before. Some days she was almost certain that Edward was aware of the situation. However, he never spoke of it which only caused Alice to be more confused.

Before she had come back she made sure to spray herself in perfume. After that she volunteered to be the first one to go feeding. She made sure to do everything she could to make the smell of a werewolf disappear, especially after today. Shaking her head, Alice couldn't let herself think of today's events right now. Until she was with Bella or out on her own she wouldn't be able to reflect on everything.

As she brought the knife down on a piece of lettuce, everything in her body froze. Her eyes had gone wide as she suddenly looked up. Glancing around to the living room slowly, she watched the expressions of everyone else. Noting nothing had changed she let out a breath. They hadn't caught it yet. Placing the knife down slowly she reminded herself to remain calm. Making her way past Emmett who was on the couch she prayed that he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, where ya going Alice?" came the deep voice. Mentally cursing Alice smiled and bounced around to see her brother-in-law.

"I just need to pick up some more things for the meal" she lied, tying her hands behind her back.

"I'll come with" Emmett said hoping over the sofa. "Not much to do around here today." As he walked towards her, Alice put a hand up against his firm frame to stop him.

"I can do without your witty comments on every food I pick out" Alice told him, smiling. At least that wasn't a lie. Emmett had a tendency to complain and ask why she was buying what she was or why she was even shopping at all. Alice wondered if the only time he enjoyed shopping was when it was for lingerie with Rose.

"Fair enough" Emmett said backing away with his hands up. "You know I'm right" with a grin he jumped back onto the couch and laid down. "Have fun!"

Laughing as she headed out the door, she rested her head against it after closing it. Could she deal with continuing to lie to her family when it came to Jake? Alice didn't like seeing those she loved hurt. She was just keeping everyone safe this way; at least that what she tried to tell herself. Remembering why she was leaving in the first place, the pixie haired vampire took off into the woods. It wasn't long before the blurring trees came to a stop. Standing before her was a panting male, using the tree for support.

"Jake" she called out walking towards him. Grasping his face she turned him to look at her. "What happened?" her worried eyes searched his features for any sort of sign. He seemed exhausted, something that certainly wasn't normal for him.

"I…had to make sure…make sure you were okay" he said panting, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"What? What do you mean make sure I was okay?" she questioned her confusion evident in her voice.

"Dream…a dream. You were…" Jake couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence as the images flashed through his mind. Alice's lifeless head rolling to his feet.

"Oh Jake" Alice pulled him into her, not caring that his sweat would most likely ruin this outfit of hers. "It's just a dream, I'm fine" the comment seemed ironic coming from someone who had visions of the future, but she was a special case. Hell she was a special case even among vampires. Besides, certainly she would have seen something about herself if it was as dire as this nightmare he had. As he pulled back, Alice looked down at him, bringing her lips to meet his. In that single contact it was as if she could feel all his worry and fear slip away.

Jacob finally pulled away, finally standing so that he was above her. "I need to go see Bella" he said. Despite the reassurance from Alice that this was all just a nightmare, Jake needed that definite proof that she was okay. Considering there was still a red-haired blood sucker and now an army that could be after her, Jake needed to know his best friend was okay.

Alice nodded, "I'll go with you. I can't go back smelling like sweaty dog anyway" the tease caused a smile to erupt from Jake. Making sure Jake was able to stand on his own, they began to make their way towards Bella's house. Even though Alice knew he had only had a nightmare, she couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by the possibilities of what he may have seen.

It took longer than it may have normally, but eventually they reached Bella's house. Perhaps it was better that it took longer as the sun was well into the morning hours when they got there. When Alice had found Jake it was still in the pre-dawn stages of the day. Jacob had instructed her to wait until her father had left for work as to not raise any suspicion. Alice verified that they had time before Edward came to pick her up for school. Knocking on the door gently, a surprised Bella came to the door.

"You guys, Edward is going to be here to pick me up any minute now why are you here?" she asked before looking over Jake. "And why are you all clammy? Come on, get inside." Pulling the duo in, she grabbed Jake a cup of coffee from what was left of the brew. To see Jake, who's temperature ran past 100 degrees, shaking instantly told her that something was wrong.

"I just had to make sure you were okay" Jake repeated. Alice had gone upstairs to change and get the scent of wolf off her the best she could, leaving the two best friends to talk.

"But why? Why would I not be okay in the first place?" Bella questioned her friend, confused by his vagueness.

"Bella there's something you should know" Jacob started looking up at her. If he was going to explain his dream to her then he had to explain why he feared that it may come true. He had to tell her what Alice had explained to him and about the chase that occurred along the river. Before he finished his statement, if the hairs on the back of his neck were visible, they'd be standing on edge.

The door opened rather violently as Edward paced into the house. Jacob immediately stood up to meet him eye to eye, or rather to look down at him. After all he did have a bit of a height advantage. "What are you doing here?" he all but seethed out.

"I'm visiting my friend" Jake replied, unblinking. The days of having romantic feelings for Bella had gone now, but seeing as Edward was unaware of this it was understandable that he would be hostile finding Jake at her house in the early morning hours. "Besides, there's something she should know don't you think?" At this point Bella seemed to get out of her initial shock.

"Edward, calm down! Jake what are you talking about, what should I know?" she asked looking between the two of them. Edward sighed and avoided her gaze. Jacob took this as his time to share with her everything that was going on.

"We had a little encounter the other day. Blood-sucker here got in our way when we were chasing the red-head" Jake said, his face stern. Bella seemed startled by the news. The last thing she wanted to hear was that Victoria was back in Forks.

"Victoria?" the color in her face drained for a second as she turned to look at Edward. He hung his head for a moment before nodding.

"I didn't you to get you worried"

"Edward, she tried to kill me" Bella reminded him, her tone sharp. Hearing the chirp of the clock, she looked to see that it was already eight o'clock. "We're going to be late for school." She said, walking over grabbing her bag, she walked out to Edward's SUV parked outside. "I'll call you later, Jake."

As she left, Jake held Edward gaze as the bloodsucker followed her out the door. Before Jake's actions might have been thought of as a ploy to get Bella's affections. To cause a wedge between her and Edward. However, his actions were only out of concern for his friend. if there was a bloodsucker here hunting for her, then there was no way he was going to let her go around unaware.

Taking a breath, he suddenly remembered Alice was upstairs. Running up the steps two at a time, he went straight to Bella's room. Opening the door, he was met by a cold breeze. Immediately he noticed the open window. Walking towards it, he couldn't help but smile. Alice must have left as soon as Edward entered the house. Now that he had discovered Bella was indeed okay, he tried to relax and convince himself it was just a nightmare. After all, Alice was the one that could see the future right?

* * *

"I think Bella has a point," Alice chimed in.

After the confrontation from the morning, Bella had insisted that Edward bring her to the Estate in order to get all the details of what was going on. What ensued was nothing sort of an United Nations meeting. Carlise brought the family into the dining room and sat them around the table as they discussed the situation. Bella discovered that what Jacob had said was true but there was more to it than that. Newborn vampires were showing up in Seattle; something not even the pack was aware of.

"I mean, if Victoria is after Bella; and we're both after Victoria then why shouldn't we be united to keep Bella safe" the pixie-haired vampire explained. Her tone was a bit higher than usual, giving the slightest hint that she was nervous about her own words.

"I can watch over her" Edward reminded the room and causing a protest from the only human in the room.

"You have to feed eventually don't you? I could be with them when it's necessary" Bella pointed out, giving him a pointed look. "Edward, I know you're worried but they would never let anything happen to me. Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to me."

The room was silent for a moment before Esme, often the voice of reason, nodded in agreement. "She has a point. No matter what the others think, she can trust Jacob." The silence resumed after this and Alice glanced around the room. She knew the others were contemplating the conditions, but at the same time no one had spoken out yet. She was also sure that Jasper could sense her nervousness about the whole situation.

"Alright. It's settled then. Edward, tomorrow is your turn to feed. You'll take Bella down to the treaty line where Jacob can pick her up" Carlise spoke, placing his hands on the table as he stood up. Bella had to resist shooting a satisfied smile in Alice's direction and settled for an understanding nod to Carlise.

* * *

The next day couldn't seem to come fast enough for Alice, and then even the sun seemed to be up for too long. She spent her time reading through the latest gossip magazines, and attempting a new recipe but couldn't get her mind off of what she was supposed to do tonight. After Jacob met Bella at the treaty line, he was then to meet her. She questioned if this was exactly safe, but he assured her that no one would hurt her. Besides, they were on the same side now.

After Edward left to get Bella, Alice announced that she was going into town, barely registering an okay from Rosalie. Tonight the boys would all be out, she didn't have to worry about Jasper but at the same time she knew she only had so much time to get from their house in the woods to the main road. Needless to say, this was exactly where being a vampire came in as a convenience. Faster than most people can blink she was standing in the road, staring across at a grinning Jacob Black.

"Mm, your scent is improving every day" Alice teased as she walked towards him smiling. She was sure that it was more that she was just getting more used to it and it was affecting her less and less, but she did like the other idea better. Jacob gave a deep laugh in reply as he proceeded to give a mock serious look.

"Well at least that's one of us" Alice's jaw dropped as she glared at him. Turning on her heel and walking back towards the woods. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding" Jacob called as he jogged towards her, turning her to face him. "I love your strawberry scent" he took in a deep breath before smiling and leaning down to kiss her. As his lips hovered above hers, he met a soft finger instead of soft lips.

"Behind the line mister" she pushed him back towards the invisible yet all important treaty line. As they crossed onto La Push land, Alice finally removed her finger, pulling him down into a kiss. It was quick and fleeting but enough.

"Bella's already at the camp. I think she felt comfortable enough so I left her to come and get you" he explained as they began the walk back towards his home.

"Jacob, Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked once more, glancing over at him with unsure eyes. He turned his head to look at her, giving that smile that she hated to love.

"Trust me, Alice."

Trust was all Alice had to rely on as she stepped into the crowd of Seattle natives. Instantly she felt eyes turn towards her, particularly those of the elders. Jacob's warm hand snaked to hers, causing her to let a breath out and relax a bit. Another man, who seemed a bit older than Jacob, perhaps by a year or two, glared as they walked towards Bella's position. Alice couldn't help but notice as Jacob met eyes with the man, returning the stare until he was out of view.

"You remember Paul" he said, his tone slightly lifted to hide the obvious distaste he had. Alice obviously remembered Paul from their previous encounters, but not in his human form.

"Is everyone this warm around here?" she questioned a bit sarcastically as Jacob laughed shaking his head.

"They're just cautious is all. Just as your family would be if I went there. Actually, the elders are nicer here. You have a guarantee they won't kill you" Jacob commented as they finally reached Bella who was sitting on a log by the fire. Alice had to admit; he was right. This was certainly more hospitality than Emmett would ever give him.

"Hi Bella" Alice greeted, leaning down to hug the girl, trying not to spill the drink that the human held.

"You too are just in time. I think they just announced story time or something" Bella informed them pointing over to one of the elders. Nodding they sat down as others began to crowd around the illuminating fire. Jacob's father began talking, his voice deep and full of wisdom.

Jacob had heard the story ever since he was a child, and could only glance over at Bella and Alice who had expressions of awe. As the tale went on, he felt Alice shiver next to him. He knew that the Cullen's were self-proclaimed vegetarians but they were all bloodsuckers nonetheless. They couldn't escape their nature. He hoped if anything this would give the her, well both of them, further understanding of why his tribe had the mindset they did. Why the treaty was so important, even if their relationship alone violated it.

As the people began to disperse, Jacob sat with Bella and Alice for a lingering moment. "I never knew of that story" Alice was the first to speak while Bella seemed to be considering her own thoughts. "She sacrificed herself, just so they could destroy their enemy."

"It's a lot deeper than that Alice," Jacob said, smiling softly. "It's why we become what we do. Why we're taught to never trust vampire's." At his words he felt her recoil a bit from him. Turning to face her he tried to reassure her, "Of course there are the one or two exceptions." Alice returned his smile, unable to stay worry or feel offended when he was being honest with her.

"Two exceptions?" she teased, her smiling widening.

"Yes, two" he nodded, doing his best to appear unafraid of the tone in her voice. He was just happy that his little joke had caused her smile to return. Glancing over to Bella he raised an eyebrow, wondering how much the story had affected her with everything involving Victoria lately. "Are you ready for graduation Bella?"

"That reminds me!" exclaimed Alice before Bella could reply. "I'm planning your entire graduation party." The little bit of light-heartedness seemed to bring Bella out of her daze as she shook her head.

"I wouldn't think of trying to pry that duty away from you."

* * *

**A/N: Alright time for my real author's notes. I hate that this is becoming an every chapter thing but I really apologize for the delay in getting this to you guys. Everyone who reviewed thank you so much, they really keep me going, no matter how cliche that sounds. So this chapter I tried some different things. Explained the nightmare Jacob had, it wasn't a vision I promise, and also got some of the Eclipse story line going. I'm thinking soon someone in the Cullen family will have to find out about Alice/Jacob, just not sure how to go about it yet. But yeah. Actually an idea just came to me as i'm typing xD hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always positive or helpful criticism always helps.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Though it may seem like I've disappeared, I will not let this story die as long as you guys are still reading! To those who have stayed faithful and waited and reviewed, a million-zillion apologies. I have no excuses for my lazy-ness. Personally I don't think this chapter is my best and you guys deserve more after waiting for so long. Nonetheless I hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully i can make it up to you buy putting out the next chapter even faster!

* * *

Alice waited at the territory boundary. She always supposed how it was a bit funny that despite there being no physical representation, aside the river in the woods, there was no other way to distinguish the boundary between werewolf and vampire. Yet despite that they each knew where it was and could seemingly sense when even the wrong hair crossed it. It was the reason why regardless of Jacob's assurances she always had him come meet her or walk her into his land. She had a sinking feeling some of his friends only wanted an excuse to eradicate the smell from their land that arose every time she came by.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long as Jake soon appeared, pulling a shirt over his head. "Not interested in driving a normal vehicle today?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side. He gave her that goofy grin that he often had.

"I wanted to be in my natural environment" he replied with a shrug. Without further notice he proceeded to pull Alice against him, causing her to squeal a bit.

"So you're natural environment is running around naked in the woods?" she looked down at him with a smile. Instead of replying he leaned forward only to be stopped by a white envelope between their lips. Despite the development in her feelings towards the young man, Alice just wasn't comfortable with open displays of affection, not counting the hug of course. Not to mention the fact that the words Bella had spoken were still ringing in her head..

* * *

Alice Cullen bounced down the hallway, literally, ignoring the occasional odd glance she got from students. Most knew by now that the Cullens were a curious bunch and most also knew not to question it. However, it would be a lie to say the Cullens had not become a bit more sociable. And a bit usually meant getting an impassive look instead of scowling grimace when you asked them something; if you were crazy enough to ask them for something. Alice however was obviously the most sociable out of the family. There was no way someone who seemed so cheery could be mean. Now, despite the weary looks, she reached her destination as she came to a halt at Bella's locker.

"Someone's happy today" Bella commented as she pulled out some books.

Alice simply continued to smile before reaching into her school bag. "These are for you" she proceeded to pull out a stake of white envelopes. So many so that Bella could hardly begin to count as they were compressed so tightly. She glanced back up at the female vampire with a curious expression.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" she questioned before putting some books back into her locker. She recalled Alice stating that she was planning the graduation at the Quiluete bonfire, but she had hoped the pixie haired woman was joking. "You know how much I hate parties. And even then, I only need you guys there."

"None of that. After last year I thought it was appropriate that we threw you an official graduation bash." Bella's eyes widened slightly. It was one thing for Alice to want to plan a party, but for her to want the party to take place at the Cullen's estate, that was just asking for something to happen.

Closing her locker, Bella spun the dial making sure it was locked. "Alice are you sure that's a good idea. I mean…considering last time. Not to mention you guys are opening your home to the teenage population of Forks." The concern was evident, but Alice simply continued to smile as they walked.

"Don't you think I thought of all that before asking Carlisle? Trust me Bella, they will be talking about your party throughout the summer" she reassured her human best friend before stopping them. "In fact, I think I should take these. You focus on graduation, I'll take care of everything else." Before Bella could protest, the envelopes were snatched from her hand.

"Alice wait" stopping from walking off, Alice turned towards her waiting. She glanced around to make sure none of the other Cullen's were within ear shot. "What are you doing about you and you-know-who?" Bella was sure if the vampire could blush in embarrassment, Alice would be doing so right now.

"What do you mean?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the vampire, "You know what I mean." When Alice's only reply was a stare to the ground, Bella let out a sympathetic sigh. "Alice, I know this situation is impossible. I wouldn't know what to do in your place. But you can't please everyone. Someone's going to find out and get hurt"

Alice finally sighed and nodded, pulling Bella to the side of the hallway. "I know, I just don't know what to do. I'm think I'm starting to care more for Jacob but Jasper has always been there for me. I can't hurt him like that."

Bella nodded understandingly, she had been in her own brief love quarrel after all. "If Jasper really loves you, he'll put your happiness first…even if that means letting you go." Alice remained quiet for a moment, staring down at her feet as she thought over the eighteen year olds words. Looking back up, she gave Bella the all too familiar smile before stepping back on her path.

"I should get to handing these out, I'll see you later today."

* * *

"What's this?" his words broke the pixie from her thoughts as he placed her down, taking the envelope from her hand.

"Your invitation to Bella's graduation party" Alice replied, the smile returning to her face. "You have a plus one so try to pick your most civil friend" she stressed the civil part as the last thing she wanted was a fight between supernatural beings to ruin the night.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob tried to give her his most offended look, despite knowing exactly what she meant.

"No Paul or anyone else that would start trouble" Alice replied giving him the look. It wasn't often that Jacob found the vampire to be intimidating but right now she managed it. "In fact with that description you should just stay home too" and just like that the carefree, at times teasing, smile was back across her gorgeous features.

"So I'm a troublemaker now?" his eyebrows shot up in amusement as she turned on her heels, preparing to walk away.

"Yup, so try to control your troublesome nature this afternoon. And be fashionable" she glanced over her shoulder to look at him once more, smiling before disappearing faster than he could blink. Looking down at his invitation Jacob couldn't help but grin to himself as he stood in the middle of the road.

* * *

"Seth! What are you doing tonight?" Jacob asked as he bound into the young man's room. Seth was one of the newest additions to their pack, along with his short-tempered sister. He was also one of the youngest and a bit more at home with his condition then some of the others were. It was why Jacob believed he didn't have the temper that Paul and some of the others had.

"Uh, finishing up some school work and then just hanging around" he replied, sitting up on his bed, putting a marker in his book before closing it. "Why, what's going on?"

Jacob leaned against the wall with a shrug, trying to be casual, "Bella's having a birthday party, I was wondering if you'd like to be my wingman."

Seth glanced over him with a quizzical look. "So, why do I get to be so lucky?"

Jacob gave him an innocent look before giving up and scratching the back of his neck. "Welll, it's kind of up at the blood suckers home."

Instantly Seth put his hands up in protest, "Oh no, no way Jacob."

"Come on Seth, it'll be a good time" Jacob insisted, knowing this would be the reaction he was going to get.

"No way. You've already got half of the pack pissed at you, I'm not joining that club" Seth looked up at Jacob from his spot on the bed. His look was truly apologetic, and somehow Jacob felt bad for even asking it of him. He was right, it wasn't Seth's problem and Jacob had no right intentionally trying to bring him into it.

Finally nodding he agreed, "You're right, you're right."

"Are you sure that's a good idea to go…I mean won't the other vampires be there. What if they find out about the…situation?" Seth raised an eyebrow at his pack brother; curious as to whether he had thought this through all the way.

Jacob was silent for a moment as he looked away from his friend and out the window. The thought had crossed his mind but only briefly. Truth was, there was a huge risk in going to this event, but it wasn't for Alice that he was going. "It's Bella's party. I'm not going to miss it for anything. She wants me to be there."

Seth nodded but didn't speak. He understood but that didn't mean he thought it was a good idea. "Well, try not to get in any trouble."

"Why does everyone keep associating me with trouble today" Jacob muttered before saying his goodbyes and heading out the room. It looked like he would be riding it solo to Bella's party. Therefore he had to hope that everything went smooth.

* * *

Alice moved around the room casually, sliding between teenagers as they conversed. She couldn't help but have a large smile on her face. This was exactly how she pictured a party going. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and nothing had gone wrong. Of course Jacob still didn't show up, if he was going to show up.

Making her way up the stairs she went to check on her hair. She may be a vampire but she was still wanted to look her best.

Though she wanted Jacob to show up, she also knew he was putting himself at a large risk. On a normal occasion, no vampire in the Cullen clan would do anything to him; for the sake of the treaty and for Bella. As a family they agreed they had to respect her decisions, even if, as Emmett put it, 'she hung around garbage'.

However, if anyone figured out that he had imprinted on her…well that non-aggressive attitude might change quickly. Luckily the one with the best possibility of finding out was also one of the more level headed ones of their family. Alice knew that if he found out, Edward would approach her before going to anyone else.

Running a hand over her bangs and brushing it to the side, she looked at her reflection in the mirror once more before being satisfied with her appearance. Making her way back down the stairs, she glanced to the side and spotted Jacob conversing with Bella. For a moment her heart stopped as he turned towards her on cue.

Then she really did stop as her mind went elsewhere.

When Alice's scent caught Jacob's nostrils he immediately turned in the direction of the stairs. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her eyes were already on him. Then before he could wave or say hello, her eyes seemed to go distant as if she was looking at something far off.

Bella brushed passed him and walked towards the vampire as she snapped back to the present, Jacob right behind her. "What did you see?" Bella asked, worry in her voice. Unfortunately Alice didn't often see visions of happiness.

"They made their decision" she spoke, causing Jacob to raise an eyebrow.

"Who made their decision?"

"The army, they're coming here" again Jacob stood there for a moment before remembering what Alice had told him about her previous vision. Was she talking about the same army that was in Seattle? The redhaired blood suckers' army.

Bella seemed to be putting the pieces together faster than her best friend as she spoke; "I'll go find Edward and Carlisle" Alice nodded as the human in the triangle went off throw the crowd.

For a moment the two of them just stared at each other. Jacob was still thinking about the brief news of the vision she had just shared before he finally realized that it was just Alice and he on the stairs. "Come on" she spoke, grabbing his hand and taking him up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked as he allowed himself to be pulled. As they reached the hallway, a young couple stood against the wall kissing. Walking past them, Alice took him into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, she locked it and pinned him against the Jacob."I like where this is going."

"You wish" she commented, smiling before her expression became a bit more serious. "Jake, are you sure you want to get your pack involved in this? If this newborn army is coming here its big trouble." the concern on her face was evident as he looked back at her.

Cupping her face in his hands, he offered a comforting smile. "I said we would do this together didn't I?"

"Yeah but that was before we knew a full army was actually coming here" she said, her expression unchanging.

"Trust me, okay?" leaning forward he kissed her softly. Despite her inner voice and better judgment, Alice allowed herself to sink into the kiss and let her worries wash away for the moment. When he pulled back, she cursed herself for wanting more. "Come on, you still have to brief everyone."

Nodding she stepped away from him before unlocking the bathroom door and letting them out. They didn't need anyone asking unnecessary questions.

* * *

"They had the scent from Bella's blouse" Alice finished as she informed the room which consisted of Edward, Carlisle, Jacob, Bella, Jasper, and herself. While Jasper was next to her, Jacob stood across the room. While she didn't know what internal battle he was facing, his composure on the outside was impressive.

"So they're after Bella then" Jacob concluded.

"It's Victoire, she's behind all of this" Edward nodded. To see the two agreeing was a bit odd considering their recent past. "And now her newborn army is coming our way."

The room was silent for a moment as they all let the news of the change of events sink in and think it over. Jacob was the first to speak up as he glanced around the room. "If Bella's life is at risk, then we want to help."

At this everyone turned to look at him in surprise, aside from Alice who already knew his plan. "These newborns are powerful, stronger than your average vampire" Jasper spoke, wondering if Jacob knew what he was signing not only himself, but the rest of his pack up for.

His head swiveled towards Jasper as he gave him a challenging glare, as if to ask what made him the authority on this. Seeing Jacob's reaction, Carlisle explained, "In his past Jasper was around newborns often. He's the most knowledgeable on how to fight them here"

Jacob nodded, but his expression remained the same, "Anything you can handle, we can handle" the tone in his voice was strong and determined as he glanced around the room. It was clear to everyone, or at least Alice, that Jacob wasn't going to back down from this position, no matter what it cost.

"If they want to help, maybe we should let them" the words escaped Alice's lips before she could stop them and when all the eyes in the room turned to her she suddenly felt an inch tall. Swallowing the lump in her throat she kept her outer composure strong, the best she could, and continued. "There's an army coming…Wouldn't it be best to have as many numbers as we can?"

The room remained quiet, partially still in shock that Alice was the one who had spoken up. Finally Edward's voice broke the silence. "They'd have to be willing to go throw the training with Jasper. Without resistance or fighting." His voice was flat and down to the point as he turned towards Jacob.

"Name a time and place, we'll be there" he replied with a nod of understanding. The room was quiet for another moment as they considered. Jacob wondered if vampires had some sort of inner communication like the Pack did.

"Dawn, two days from now" this time it was Carlisle that spoke. "Now that that's settled, let's all get back to the party shall we." With his words their meeting was adjourned and he turned to make his way out of the study. One by one the rest of the Cullens filed out.

"Jacob"

A voice stopped him as he was moving to follow Bella out of the room. Turning he saw that it was Edward who apparently hadn't left his place in the room. Bella too turned around but a nod from Edward seemed enough to assure her that everything would be okay. Glancing at his best friend as she disappeared from view, Jacob turned back to Edward with a curious gaze. On the inside he was having a heart attack; and despite his attempt to remain curious and calm on the outside he knew that Edward could hear and feel all the anxiety currently flowing through him.

"Listen, if you're worried about us interfering in your blood sucker affairs, don't worry—"

"That's not what this is about and you know it" Edward cut him off. Jake took some relief in the fact that his expression wasn't an angered one. Though Bella's boyfriend didn't exactly give off emotion on a normal basis.

The shape shifter stood there for a moment before nodding and conceding defeat, "Right. So you know then?"

"I've known ever since you told her. I live with Alice you know" he said as if stating the obvious. Before Jake could ask the next question, he already answered him. "I wanted to let you two solve it on your own without interfering."

"Can you not do that" Jacob replied, an annoyed edge to his tone. He didn't feel it but he hated knowing that the blood sucker was poking around his brain whenever he wanted.

Edward ignored his comment and instead moved to the other side of the room to make sure no one was still hanging around. "Unfortunately you two only seem to be growing closer."

"Well I can't exactly control it" Jacob retorted, having a bad feeling about where this was going.

"So Bella says" Edward commented, moving back towards him so that they were face to face. "I'm not telling you or her what to do, just find a solution."

"What if that means telling Jasper?" Jacob inquired, curious as to his thoughts.

This time Edward was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "It's better he finds out from her then some other way." With that he walked out of the room, leaving Jacob to his thoughts. Edward definitely wasn't comfortable or pleased with the situation but he seemed to accept it for what it was. He could only hope that when the time came, the rest of the Cullen clan would do the same.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so there's the chapter, hopefully you guys enjoyed it! I decided to go with Edward finding out, he seemed to be one of the more level headed options. I'm still unsure how Jasper will react so i guess it'll be a surprise for all of us =P hopefully I can get the next chapter out fast and not make you guys wait so damn long again. review if you please (: feedback and thoughts really do go into consideration when writing every chapter.**


End file.
